Just Your Basic Love Story
by RoyalKnightJester
Summary: The princess is in danger so he father sends her to stay with Link in his homewtown for saftey. But her cover is his girlfriend? Will she fall for the blonde boy in this situtaion? Hmm... I SUCK AT SUMMERYS! JUST READ!
1. Wait, what just happened?

"And that concludes this meeting. Dismissed." The king of Hyrule stted. The men who surrounded the large table all stood up and left the room. The king sighed and rubbed his temples, looking down at the wooden table. His daughter, Zelda, quietly enter the room, walking up behind her father. She tapped his shoulder.

"Father, are you alright? A servant said you wished to speak to me?" Zelda asked.

King Damon stood up, and looked at his beautiful daughter, sadness in his silvery blue eyes.

Her long golden hair fell over her shoulder, curling slightly towards the ends. Azure blues eyes looked at her father worried and curiously, surrounded by the flawless face. Princess Zelda was considered one of the most beautiful treasures of Hyrule.

"Yes, I do want to talk to you, my dear. You are aware of the dangers that surround this castle. Servants have been disappearing, and I fear for your safety," Damon spoke quickly and quietly. Zelda nodded, urging him to continue, "That is why," The king swallowed, eyeing the area before continuing, "I am sending you away."

"You're what?! Where?!" The princess burst out. The king panicked, quickly shushing the girl.

"Please listen, my daughter. It'll just be for a little while. You shall be with one of my most trusted knights. He shall escort you to his hometown where you will be given a fake identity. It's just to keep you safe. I'll send for you once I believe that is safe for you to return. Understood?" Damon asked.

Zelda bit her lip before nodding, "When do I leave?" She asked, tears forming in the blue eyes,

"Tomorrow morning. At dawn."

"My lady, I just finished packing your attire for the trip. A weeks worth of beautiful dresses while you visit you duke uncle at his home." A maid smiled at Zelda.

_So that's my cover story._ "Thank you, you may be dismissed." Zelda spoke absent-mindedly, combing her hair. The maid curtsied and exited the room.

Zelda placed the comb on the table, and went to lie quietly on her large bed. Tomorrow she would be awoken at dawn, get dressed, get in a carriage, and then switch to horseback with the knight until she reaches the location of where she would be staying.

Worries filled the young princess's headed until she drifted into a concerned sleep.

"Princess Zelda…your highness…" A voice muttered. Light flooded through the window of the carriage and into Zelda's eyes. She looked at the guard, waiting for the update.

He straightened, "Um, we've arrived at the destination. The knight who shall be escorting you the rest of the way is outside. He's preparing your house." The guard offered her his arm, helping her down. The princess looked around, staring at the open grass and gorgeous blue sky. A lake was on her left, the water look clear and clean.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Uh…just an hours ride past Hyrule Fields. I truly have no idea. I apologize your highness." The man stuttered. She waved his apology away, and then he continued to unload the royal bags.

Zelda finally spotted the knight who would be her escort. He was placing a leather saddle on her white horse, Bella, gently. His back was turned but Zelda could still see he was young. Maybe a year or two older then herself, who was 19.

Finally the guard said his goodbye's and left with the carriage. "Zelda! Please bring me your bags!" The knight called.

"Excuse me?" He was telling her what to do? "How about you do it yourself. I'm the royal one." She replied, not realizing how snotty she sounded.

The man straightened, "Still as full of it as before, I see. Old habits die hard, I assume." He laughed.

She recognized that laugh. It was so familiar.

The man finally turned to face the princess. He was handsome, his face was basically perfect. Smooth, hard, and yet still boyish. His piercing blue eyes twinkled with delight as he saw Zelda's expression. He ran a hair through his dirty blonde hair, letting it fall back in front of his eyes messily.

The princess was stunned, "Link…?" The man nodded, and before he knew it, Zelda's arms were wrapped around him, "You're a knight? Since when? Oh my goddesses! You're alive! And my escort! Since when?" She rushed, still hugging Link.

"Zelda, I've been a knight since I was 13. I just wasn't allowed to see you after that. Why would I be dead?" He exclaimed, removing her arms from his waist.

"You're Link. You're bounded to get into trouble." He merely shrugged, and motioned for her bags. Zelda sighed and gathered the luggage.

"Are you serious? How much crap do you have? You can't bring all this! The whole point is to be low key!" Link said, looking confused at the princess. When she didn't respond, he picked up all the bags and threw them into the lake. Zelda gasped, shocked.

"Relax, there's a town a few miles down. Your father paying me more then enough, so I'll buy you some more clothes. Get on Bella and we'll be on our way." Link said, climbing onto Epona. Zelda bit her lip, looking at Bella embarrassed.

Link glanced over, and then broke out laughing, "You-you're kidding me, right? You're a princess! You have to be able to ride a horse!"

"Father was concerned about my safety. Bella is just my pet of sorts." Zelda replied, sticking her nose in the air. Link shook his head and jumped gracefully of Epona. He motioned for Zelda, and then helped her onto his horse. He walked over to Bella and wrapped a rope around her neck, then returned back to Zelda.

"Ready to go?" He asked, once he was back on Epona. Zelda nodded, and put her arms around Link's waist.

And with that they were off.


	2. Meeting the family, gulp!

**Yay! I got a review!! *happy dance* it kinda made my day. Anyway here's chapter 2. Hope it doesn't suck too bad!**

**Disclaimer: Yeayeayea...I no owney Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. Except for the ones i make up. Which is like everyone but Zelda and Link. But if i DID own Link....lets say his shirt would be off in the game quite often!(;**

* * *

"Oh come on! How long does it take one girl to try on clothes?? This is torture!" Link complained, sprawled out on a chair. He was ready to pull out his hair.

"Shush! I just finished. Relax." Zelda replied, exiting the room behind a curtain. She walked up to the women who worked at the shop and looked at Link expectantly. He nodded and paid for the clothes.

"Care for some dinner? We'll still arrive before midnight," Link asked, placing the bag on Epona. Zelda nodded, following him to the restaurant.

* * *

"You're gonna need a name. A new one, not Zelda. No one can know that you're the princess. Fortunately, the town is far enough away so no one will recognize you." Link muttered to Zelda, in between stuffing his face with food.

"Uhm…okay? And what might you suggest?"

Link took a large drink before answering, "Well…I did some research, don't make that surprised face, and I found that the name Alice means 'royal'."

Zelda nodded, "So Alice Rosewood?"

"Sure, sure. Ok here's the story. Listen carefully. I'm courting you. Thanks for the look," Link said when the princess made a face, "We are visiting my aunt Mirabelle and my uncle Gregory. Their son, Ashton, is 7 and their daughter, Rose, is 4. Remember those names, please.

"Your father is a leader of some company, thus you are pretty wealthy. You don't know much about the company, so play dumb if they ask you anything about it. You have a brother, Tylin, who's 22, and is to inherit the company. He's married to Samantha who is two months pregnant. As for us, we met when your family had a meeting with the king. About a year ago, let's say. Any questions?" Link finished.

"Nope." Zelda replied, letting it all sink it. They finished eating in silence.

* * *

"Zelda, we're here…Zel…" Link said quietly, softly shaking the princess awake. Zelda moaned, pushing him away. He chuckled lightly, then gently picked her up and carried her inside a small house. He placed her on the bed, removing her shoes, and tucking her under the covers. He gently kissed the sleeping girls forehead.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Zelda woke up, as light came through the window. She sat up, taking a look around the room. It was simple. A bed, dresser, mirror, and a small table beside the bed were the only furniture. A light green rug, matched the beds spread.

In the next room over she heard Link talking. She quickly got up, fixed her hair, and walked over. In the room, which appeared to be the kitchen, Link sat across the table from a man and women.

"Good morning everyone," Zelda said, getting attention from everyone.

"Oh. Good morning, sleepy head. Sleep well?" Link asked, walking over to her and giving her a hug. She returned it, remembering to play her part, and nodded.

"Good. Oh yea, this is my aunt and uncle. Mirabelle and Gregory." He smiled, beckoning to the man and women. The women beamed, getting up and giving Zelda a quick hug.

"So you're Alice? We've heard so much about you! Link wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful!" Mirabelle said. She was about the same size as Zelda, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Zelda blushed, thanking her quietly. "Link! How in the world did you get this girl? She's gorgeous! You have skill, my boy!" The man, Gregory, laughed. He was a big man, muscular wise. At least a head taller then Zelda and his wife. His dark brown hair was cut short and curly. Brown eyes twinkled with happiness as he looked between Zelda and Link.

Link shot him a glare, but then laughed along. Zelda smiled, before her stomach growled, "Oh dear! We're keeping you two from breakfast! I'm sorry. Just stop by the house whenever to meet the children. Nice to meet you Alice. Bye!" Mirabelle rushed, pulling Gregory out the door.

Link shook his head, smiling and motioned for Zelda to sit at the chair. Then he walked around the kitchen, looking for food, "They seem nice. Very friendly." She said. Link nodded as he cracked two eggs and placed them over a fire.

"They like you. They're happy to meet you. Really." He replied, grabbing some bread and milk. Zelda agreed, saying she was happy to meet them too.

Finally the meal was finished. Scrambled eggs, toast, an apple, and milk. Not exactly a royal meal, but it was still nice. Once they finished eating, Link cleaned the kitchen, and then they headed out the door.

It was a small town, maybe twenty house and stores tops. Zelda saw a market, general store, and clothing shop, and several homes. The whole town was surrounded by tall trees, light streaming in between the leaves.

"Remember, we're in love. Act like it." Link whispered, looking into her eyes before grabbing her hand. He led Zelda forward a few feet, just to be stopped by a voice yelling.

"Oi! Link! Is that you?"

* * *

**So...is it good? Bad? So horrible that i made you wanna tear your eyes/hair/teeth out? Hope i didn't cause TOO many medical incidents. This is my first fanfic so suggestions are always welcomed with open arms. Just try to be somewhat nice..? :D feel free to review!**


	3. Hi there friends!

**Hey guys. Kinda short chapter. Next one will be longer. This is just a introduction to some people. Anyway, i'm super excited because i got FOUR REVIEWS!!!! ...wow i feel lame...but i'm still excited! don't ruin it for me. uhm nevermind. just read(:**

* * *

A young man ran up to the couple, his long black hair falling in front of his eyes. His grin became larger where he realized it was indeed Link. He was very handsome, his gray-blue eyes twinkling mischievously, "Hey! It is you!" The guy laughed, and the men quickly embraced each other.

"Lucas! Wow! Long time no see. How've you been?" Link grinned. The man, Lucas, nodded.

"Good. But, hello there. Who might this lovely young lady be?" He asked, kissing Zelda's hand lightly.

"Oh right. This is Alice. Alice, this is Lucas Greene, an old friend." Link explained. Zelda nodded, smiling politely. Lucas smiled at her, glancing between the two.

"Ah! I see! You two are…Ah! Ok! Makes more sense now! Link, how in the name of the king did you get her?" Lucas laughed, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Link laughed, saying he gets that a lot.

"Hey Luke, we were just heading out too Gregory's and Mirabelle's. Care to join us? Mirabelle always happy to see you." Link asked, slipping his hand into Zelda. She bit her lip, and blushed slightly.

"Sure, sure. One moment though, let me grab Jill. We got a surprise for you." Lucas said, running into the nearest house. Zelda gave Link a questioning look.

"Jillian, or Jill, is the girl Luke has had a crush on since he was four. They were dating when I visited four years back." Link explained. And right after that Lucas emerged from the door, carrying a bundle in his arms. A young woman followed him, dressed in a simple green dress.

She had dark brown hair, and it fell over her shoulders. As she got closer, Zelda saw that she was beautiful, and had chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at Link and Zelda, "Link, Alice, I am proud to introduce you to Abilyn. She's almost six months." Luke announced happily, handing the bundle to Link.

Link carefully held onto the baby, removing the cloth from over her face. Two light brown eyes looked up at him curiously. Curly black hair was covering her head. She smiled at Link, raising her small hand and grabbing the air.

"She's adorable guys, Wait, you two had a kid? Together? Meaning you're married?" Link asked, confusion all over his face.

"No. We're not married. We hate each other. This baby randomly popped out of thin air one day." Lucas said, looking blankly at Link. Dead serious.

"Yes, we're married! We were going to invite you but we thought you were too busy, and we didn't want you to feel bad for missing it. Sorry." Jill said, giving Link an one armed hug. Link nodded in agreement, before hanging Abilyn back to Jill, "Ready to go?" He asked the group. Everyone nodded, and they headed off to Gregory's and Mirabelle's."

* * *

**Ok. Told you it was short! Anyway, reviews are good in my book. Evil wizards are bad. So review! **


	4. Look! Even more family!

**Another short chapter. Sorry. The romance will begin soon. So read!!!**

* * *

"So Alice, What does your father do?" Gregory asked, sitting down at the wooden table. Zelda bit her lip, recalling what Link told her.

"He owns some company. Ship products, I believe," She replied, glancing sideways at Link, who nodded slightly in approval.

"So you must be quite wealthy. That's nice." Mirabelle smiled, refilling her glass with wine. Zelda nodded, and then returned her attention to Lucas's and Link's conversation about the military. Suddenly, two children ran down the stairs, screaming.

"Mommy! Tell Ash to stop it!!" The little girl cried, hiding behind her mother's chair. The boy quickly followed, swinging his wooden sword everywhere.

"Ashton, stop! You know the rule about swords in the house!" Mirabelle warned, but the boy continued. Link just laughed and got up, grabbing the 'sword' in midair.

"Link! Hey! Gimme that back!" The boy whined, jumping for it while Link held it above his head. Chuckling, Link finally gave it back, making Ashton promise to behave.

"Wink. Who da lady?" The little girl asked, looking at Zelda from behind the chair, curiously. She had long sandy blonde hair that was combed into two braids. Her big brown eyes switch from Zelda to Link. Several freckles covered her cheeks.

"Rose. I would like you to meet Alice," Link said, lifting the girl up. Rose smiled, showing that she was missing her two front teeth.

"Hiya. My name's Rose. But you can call me Rosie!"

Zelda laughed, "Hi Rosie." Ashton suddenly popped in front of Zelda.

"Hey! What about me? I'm important too! I'm Ashton and I'm seven!" He asked puffing his chest out and showing her eight fingers. He had his fathers curly brown hair, only his was longer, and his mothers blue eyes. He glanced at everyone at the table, making sure he had their full attention

"Well, hello there Ashton. You're very strong, I can tell." Zelda laughed. Ashton nodded excitedly before running out the door, yelling he was going out to play. Rose told Link to let her down so she could go too. He obeyed.

"So tell us a little about your family. Such as nice girl must come from a good home." Gregory said, winking at Link.

Zelda swallowed, "Uhm well, I have only an older brother, Tylin. He's going to inherit the family company when my father passes. His wife, Samantha, is two months pregnant with their first child. They're hoping for a girl," She explained. Link smiled, pleased with the extra detail.

"How long are you two staying? It's so good to see Link again." Jill said, attempting to feed Abby with a spoon. Link shrugged, saying they would leave whenever.

"Oh! I do hope you can stay for the Red Moon festival! Oh Alice, it's an old town tradition. There's always a big party with dancing, food, and people. It's so fun!" Mirabelle exclaimed, smiling with happiness.

"Don't forget about the later party, though. All the adults kind of have a more 'romantic' party once the children go to bed. Mostly just slow dancing and talking." Lucas added, twirling Jill's hair in between his fingers.

"That sounds wonderful. I hope we can stay." Zelda put in, Link nodded in agreement.

After a few hours of talking, Luke and Jill left, "It's time for Abby's nap," they explained.

"Well, we're gonna head out too. I wanna teach Alice how to ride a horse. She's never learned!" Link offered. Zelda gulped, but followed him to the door anyway.

"Bye dears! Have fun!" Mirabelle called.

"Yeah Link. Teach that girl how to ride real good." Gregory teased.

* * *

**Review and i'll add the next chapter sooner!!! **


	5. Crazy pyshco much?

**Here you go. Chapter 5. Just a few things...**

**1) ****yea, this is a town I made up. Sorry if you were hoping for Ordon.**

**2) and I was gonna put some mean chick in here, but i didn't know who. So thanks to a reviewer i decided to use Ilia. I kinda made her really annoying, so sorry to all Ilia fans.**

**3) ...no wait, thats it. Read and review, my loves!**

* * *

"No."

"Just get on the horse!"

"No."

"Zelda, get on the damn horse!"

"What part of 'no' is too advanced for you to understand?" The princess asked, crossing her arms. Link sighed, and then took at step closed to Zelda and looked into her eyes. Then he made the saddest face Zelda ever thought possible.

"Please?" He whispered. Zelda pressed her lips together then sighed. She climbed onto Bella, and a grinning Link followed, sitting behind her.

"It's really simple. Hold onto the reins like this and urge for Bella to go." He instructed. Zelda obeyed, tapping her horse with the heel of the leather boots Jill borrowed to her. Suddenly Bella took off, sending Link and Zelda to the ground.

"Wha-but…I did what you told me to do!!" Zelda cried, picking herself off the ground. Link got up and whistled for the white horse, who quickly came back.

"Yes, but you have to tell her to go more gently. Just lift the reins up enough for her to feel it. Up you go again," Link accused, following Zelda up Bella. This time Zelda did what Link told her and Bella started to trot slowly. "There. Now tell her to go faster but doing this..." He said, putting his hands over hers and slightly whipping the reins against the horse's side. Zelda felt her face heat up, and silently thanked the goddess's that he couldn't see her. She didn't know why but she kept blushing around her old friend.

After an hour or two, Zelda could ride a horse. Quite well for a beginner. She and Link started to head back to town, when a girl ran up to them.

"Link! Oh my goddess's! It is you! They weren't lying!" She squeaked. Zelda looked at Link to find him wide-eyed and looking oddly lost. She elbowed him in the gut and he broke out of his trance.

"Uhm. Yeah. Hey, Ilia," he muttered, looking down. The girl, Ilia, was small. Her short-ish dirty blonde hair was kind of mess and her green eyes were wide. Zelda supposed she was kinda pretty.

"Well? How are you? How've you been? What've you been up to? Did you miss me? I missed you! Who's this? Why is she with you?" Ilia rushed, glaring at Zelda, who returned the glare.

Meanwhile, Link was completely lost. He was looking confusedly at Ilia, "Huh?"

"Well?" The girl demanded. Zelda rolled her eyes before speaking for Link, who was clearly dumbfounded,

"I'm Alice. I'm with Link because I'm his girlfriend. And if you would excuse us, we were just leaving," And with that, she grabbed Links arm and pulled him past Ilia towards the town. Ilia's face got red and she stomped her foot, muttering to herself.

* * *

"She's just a girl I knew. She was obsessed with me as kids. I suppose she still is," Link explained, lounging on the couch.

"Yea, you suppose? She was all but drooling." Zelda replied from the kitchen, where she was making food. Link shrugged, he was used to Ilia. "Did you two ever, you know…?" The princess asked.

"Not really. Well actually when I visited here last time, she attacked me with a kiss. But I don't count that. So, no. I guess not. Why? Jealous, are we? He teased. Zelda rolled her eyes, telling him he wished. Although she was a bit jealous, but she shook it off.

"Oh yea, Jill and Luke stopped by earlier. Me and Luke are gonna go help the farmer in the next town over tomorrow for the day. Jill offered to spend the day with you," Link said, grabbing a bowl of soup.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Alright. Well, I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up. I'm guessing we'll be home before dark," He explained.

"Okay."

* * *

"Uhm…Where did you sleep last night?" Zelda asked, as she got into the bed, Link chuckled, before shaking his head.

"Relax, there's a cot in the closet. I used that. I couldn't possibly sleep with the princess," He stated with a wink. He pulled out said cot from the closet and laid it down a few feet from the bed.

"Don't look your highness. My shirts coming off. Your father would be repulsed if you saw a man's bare chest," He teased. Link stripped off his shirt and threw it into a corner. Zelda looked away, embarrassed by her flaming face, but still glanced over quickly. Link's well-muscled chest only made her blush more.

"Aw. That's cute. Your blushing," Link mused and flexed his arm muscle, "Just kidding, Zel" he added when she glared at him. He pulled on a plain black shirt, before laying down.

"Goodnight, Zelda." He said, facing the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, Link," She repeated, blowing out the candle.

* * *

**Review???(: I won't upload the next chapter til i get 10 reviews!!! so thats only 4 more! mk bye!**


	6. Sharkboy, oh sharkboy

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry it's been awhile since I've updated! Lots of family issues going on so i haven't had the time to get on the computer. Oh! And i'm in love!3 yep, so anyway please enjoy the chapter and don't hate me for being late!!!**

* * *

_'Alice~_

_Lucas and I left already for the next town over. We'll be back before you go to sleep, most likely. Jillian will stop by shortly after you wake up. Have fun._

_Love, Link_

The note read. Surprisingly Link had some fancy hand writing for a knight. Zelda bathed, dressed in a blue dress that Link bought her, and wandered around the house for awhile.

An hour later, Jill arrived, carrying her baby, "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing important. Hi Abby," Zelda smiled, waving at the little girl. The girls chatted for a bit, before heading out to the town.

* * *

"Sooo….how'd you and Link meet?" Jill asked, sitting across the table of the diner from Zelda.

"Oh, my father had a meeting with the king, and he brought me along. I ran into Link, quite literally, while walking around the castle. He was taken with me, I suppose," She joked, but then waved it off.

"Well, make sure you keep a close eye on him. Ilia is a little obsessed. She thinks just because _she_ kissed _him_ last time he was here, they're meant to be," Jill said, rolling her eyes, "Oh. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

"Oh, hey girls! How are you?" Ilia squealed, sitting down in between Zelda and Jill. They both muttered hello's before looking at each other, annoyed.

"So, Alice. It is Alice, right? Yea, it is. How's Link? Did he mention me?"

"Oh yea. He sure did," Zelda said, hiding a laugh. Ilia nodded in understanding.

"Yea, I knew it. He was so in love with me ever since we were little kids. He's bound to still have the same feelings. Because, I mean, in the last couple years, I've only become better looking! It's hard to lose feelings so fast, when they're that strong," Ilia said, oblivious to the fact that she was wrong, "So I hope there are no hard feelings. I really do hope you'll find someone after you and Link end you're little fling."

On that note, Zelda's smile dropped. She pursed her lips and shook her head, "Actually, _Ilia, _it's not a fling. Link loves me, and I love him. So he won't be coming back to you, anytime soon. Sorry. And me and Jill we're just leaving."

Ilia rolled her eyes as Zelda, Jill, and Abby left.

* * *

"Nice!! You totally told her!" Jill cheered, as they left the building. Zelda smiled, and looked around town, trying to figure out what time it was, "It's about two. They won't be back for at least another 7 hours. Someone seems anxious?" She teased, linking her arm with Zelda, Abby in the other.

"Uhm…yea I guess. I uh…miss him," Zelda muttered, not really sure how to respond. They walked into a store, the signing indicating that it sold dresses and clothes. Zelda asked why they were here and Jill replied, "To get you a dress for the Red Moon Festival. It doesn't have to be royalty worthy, just a bit fancier then everyday dresses. Here, I think blue would be best for you, there over here, I believe…" she muttered, pulling Zelda to the shelves.

They shopped, trying out all the dresses, giggling at the hideous ones and 'aww'ing at the beautiful ones. But finally, Zelda found a dress. As she exited the changing curtain, Jill gasped in amazement, "Alice! That's perfect! You look so pretty! You would put Princess Zelda herself to shame!" Zelda blushed, and chuckled quietly. She had to admit though, the dress was gorgeous. Maybe even better then her royal princess ones.

It was a sky blue, and fell down to her ankles. It was strapless, and the back dipped down, revealing quite a lot of her back. The skirt was difficult to describe, it was puffy, but still was straight against her legs. Her top clung to her waist, showing how grown up the darling princess was, it also helped show how grown up she was in the chest area. The fabric was silky, and the top had pale blue gems, that would probably sparkle in the right light. Over all, she loved it.

"What about you? Aren't you going to find a dress?" Zelda asked, after she bought the dress and was sitting on a wooden chair. Jill smiled, bouncing Abby on her lap, "Don't worry, I have my dress. And beware, it might just show yours up! Although, Links eyes will never leave you on the festival night, once you put on that dress! No matter how amazing I look."

The girls laughed, and talked about everything. If you were to listened to them, you would've sworn they've known each other since they were babies. "If Link every tell you about the time he and Lucas tried to be heroes when we were little? And broke four bones?" Jill asked, laughing at the memory. Zelda shook her head no, and begged Jill to tell her.

"Alright well, I believe we were 5, and there's a lake a few miles down the road. And we were all hanging out down there, playing in the water and sand. Then Luke cried that he saw a shark in the lake. Now if we were about 5 years older, and 5 years wiser, we would have known that there actually wasn't. But we weren't, so Link and Luke jumped up, grabbed their toys swords, and charged the water.

"About 20 feet into the water, both of them dived under it, swinging their damn swords frantically. All I heard was Luke screaming, and Links battle cries, and the water splashing around everywhere. Then the water finally calmed enough for them to see that they were attacking each other! And that the 'shark' was actually just sea weed, clinging to a rock. When they're back on shore, both bloody from the swords, Links arm broken, wrist broken, and 2 ribs broken, and they're laughing! And that's also how Link got his nickname; shark boy. So make fun of him for that, will you?" They were both laughing, and Zelda agreed to.

* * *

They finished shopping, and went to go to dinner with Mirabelle and Gregory. At the table, Zelda was learning all sorts of new things about Link. And she was very pleased with her newfound knowledge. In the middle of the meal, Mirabelle asked, "So Alice, you and Link have known each other for awhile. Has he dropped any hints about marriage?" Zelda choked on bread, having a coughing fit for several seconds before gathering herself up enough to stutter, "Uhm…no. I don't believe so. Link's kind of a uh…show mover."

Mirabelle frowned, while Jill was giggling at her friends red face, "Gregory asked for my hand just after 2 months of courting me! Only 2! But I loved him so much, I agreed without a second thought. Oh! Tell her the story, Greg! It's so romantic, and I can never get it right!" Mirabelle squealed, patting her husbands hang. He grunted, before rubbing his hands together, deep in thought.

"Well…first let me tell you something, my family are very skilled musicians. We're just born good. And my brother, well he was by far the best. Until his son, but whatever. I'm not bragging, but we are. But anyway, I wrote Bella a song, in it saying how much I loved and cared for her. By the end she was in tears, so I gathered her up, and took her to the lake. It was a beautiful night. Full moon, and everything. So basically I just got down on one knee, and asked her to marry me. End of story," He mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

"Aw! You big softie!" Jill laughed, poking Gregory in the arm. He muttered under his breath and winked at Zelda, who was grinning.

"Hey!! Anyone home?" Luke's voice called from the door. Jill gasped and ran over, and they kissed passionatly, before Link enter and muttered, "Get a room."

They parted, but Lucas's arms were still around Jill's waist as he smirked, "Last time we did that, Abby popped out 9 months later." Link held his hands up in defeat before going behind Zelda's chair and pressing his lips against the top of her head. She blushed, and got up and hugged him, "You play your part so well." He whispered in her ears.

She shrugged, "I actually missed you. It's surprising for me too," when when parted, he laughed saying he would take whatever he could. He looked around the room, seeing that most of the food was gone, "Is it alright if me and Alice head out? I had a long day and I'm tired, and noticing all the shopping bags, I'm guessing she is too." He asked politely.

"Sure sure. Just make certain you stop by tomorrow or soon. Bye dears!" Mirabelle smiled, beckoning them out the door.

* * *

"Your day was progressive, I assume?" Link asked, lounging on the cot. Zelda exited the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair, "Oh yes. I learned so much about the town. And I got some pretty dresses. So very progressive," she sighed, as she laid down on the bed. Link nodded, the went to blow out the candle, "Wait Link, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm….whatever you want. We'll decide in the morning. Goodnight Zel." He muttered, as he blew the candle out.

"Goodnight shark boy," She replied

"What?!"

**

* * *

**

Good, bad, amazing, so horrible you were crying tears of blood? Hope not, but hey! You never know! So uhm yea. Review? I want 15 until i update!!


	7. Evil chickens Yikes

**Yes! I finally updated! Sorry, I've been really busy lately. school and what not. I know, lame excuse but whaatever. Be warned, for children under the age of 13, the first section of this chapter might be a little strong for you. Or if anyone has some issues with somewhat adult situations, you can just skip it. It won't play a large part in the story, at all. just something me and my buddy came up with. Well I'll stop boring you, enjoy!**

**Oh, and no I don't own Legend of Zelda. But I will, one day. I know I will.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Link," a soft voice murmured, and Link was gently shaken awake. Zelda's face was only a few inches away from his when his blue eyes opened, and he shot up, wide awake.

"Err….hi? Good morning," Link croaked, running his land through his tangled blonde hair. Zelda just smiled at him, and then giggled; making him feeling a little uncomfortable, "Can I help you?" he asked when her smile really started to freak him out. Zelda shook her head and covered her mouth with her hands, hiding the smile that appeared.

Link looked around frantically, trying to spot the cause of the girl's amusement, but everything looked normal. Was the princess really mad then? Or was she just pulling a prank of the poor boy? Then Link realized it. And it wasn't good.

His ears went red quickly, soon followed by the rest of his face. He pulled the sheet from the cot where he slept over his waist as he stuttered something that sounded like, "S-s-sorry your h-highness…its t-the m-m-morning…"

Zelda laughed and shook his apology off, "Link, its fine. You're a man, well sorta, and that's natural. "Links face only got redder, and his head dropped, "Ha-ha…you're all red. That's adorable. Anyway, go bathe then come and eat. I already got the plan for today set up. Oh! And I'm going to cook breakfast! Well go on then!"

Link gulped when he heard the word 'cook', but followed orders anyway. After all, she is the princess.

* * *

"Go ahead! Try it!" Zelda urged, hovering over Link, who started nervously at the plate in front of him. Zelda _claimed_ it was eggs, toast, bacon, and milk, but the hero wasn't so sure. But being the gentleman he was, and not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, he picked up the fork and took a bite.

The flavor hit his mouth like a storm. He chewed the repulsive food as fast as he could, swallowed and tried to keep his gag reflex down. Zelda looked at him, wanting to know how it tasted. Link took a large swig of milk before answering, "Err….yummy." Zelda squealed in excitement, and then set to work cleaning the kitchen. Link, thinking on his feet, stuffed the black lumps of 'food' into his tunic pockets.

When Zelda saw that his plate was empty, she asked if he wanted seconds. "No!" He replied hastily, and then quickly added when he saw the hurt look on her face, "I'm full. And besides, Gregory's chickens could always use some…delicious food.

Thankfully, she bought his excuse.

* * *

"Zelda….they are just chickens. They're not gonna kill you. Now just throw the scraps of food all around the floor and that's it. Go on." Link said, leaning against the door framed. His eyes were on the princess, who stood motionless, arms pinned to her sides, eyeing the chickens warily. She took a step forward, then quickly back again when all the chickens turned their heads to look at her. At the same time. Zelda swore she saw their eyes flash red too. She shot Link a glanced, and he moved his hands forward, telling her to go.

She took a deep breath and ran into the wooden coop. The chickens went nuts, chasing the screaming girl around the small shed. Link burst out laughing, seeing the girl frantically, throwing the scraps of the meal all around. But then she tripped, landing hard on the floor, the bucket of food falling on top of her. Link cursed under his breath, knowing what was coming next.

"Link! Get these-ow!-damn birds-hey!-off of me!" Zelda cried, her arms flying all around the place. Link dashed to the back of the coop, jumping over Zelda, to ring the large bell in the corner. The birds all stopped pecking at Zelda, and scurried to the blonde boy, circling around his feet.

Link finished feeding the chickens alone.

* * *

When Link exited the coop, he found Zelda sitting on the grounder, muttering under her breath, picking feathers out of her hair. Link kneeled beside her, grabbing her hand, and placed them on her lap. He smiled at her warmly, and despite herself, she smiled back. He continued to pluck feathers out of her blonde hair in silence.

When the task was over, Link helped Zelda up and asked, "Where to now, your royal highness?"

"Well…you know I've never learned to shoot a bow and arrow…" she trailed, hoping the blue-eyed boy would catch on.

"Ahh, I see. Well considering I am the hero of Hyrule, who else better to teach you then I?" He teased, sticking his nose high in the grabbed Zelda's hand, and lead her through town to the field where she learned to ride Bella.

* * *

Zelda sat in the tall grass, the sun, high in the sky, warming her fair skin. Link was setting up the target, a few dozen feet away. She watched him worked, seeing his muscles move through his black tunic. She tried not to blush when he turned around and flashed her a grin, but she failed.

Why did she keep blushing around Link? She's spent hundreds of hours with him before, but now it seemed different. Yes, she admitted how attractive Link was, anyone with eyes could see that, but it seemed different then that also.

"Zel? Earth the Zelda. Time to get your mind outta La-La-Land." Link smirked, suddenly in front of the daydreaming princess. She looked around lost for a moment, but then placed her eyes on Link, "Ready? Everything's set up."

"Yea, sure. Let's do it." Zelda replied, getting up and walking to the spot where Link had x-ed out. Link followed, handing her a bow. She held the foreign tool, running her hand across the wood. She's seen arrows the soldiers used, long and powerful but this one was different, shorter but still seemed just as strong.

"Zel, it's a short bow, not those cheap long bows your guards use. Those aren't for aim, considering hundreds of arrows are shot by hundreds of men at the same time. It rains down arrows then; one is bound to hit the target. This is for aiming, when there is only one single person. It's perfectly safe, so stop eyeing it like it's a poisonous snake," Link explained.

Zelda muttered an apology, but he waved it off. He demonstrated her how to use and hold the bow, took a step back, and motioned for her to try it out. She lined her arms up, loaded the string with an arrow, pulled it back, and released. The arrow shot straight to the ground, only five feet away.

Link shook his head, and then walked over, "That's not quite it, close but no. Try this," He went behind Zelda, put his hands on hers and positioned them. Zelda felt her face heat up when she felt his hot breath on her neck, but quickly shook it off, "Now…lift your elbow up to here," he whispered, sliding his hand gently from her hand to her elbow. Goosebumps followed his touch, and Zelda stuttered,

"N-now what?"

"Let go," his breath whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, and released the string, hearing the arrow zoom through the air. She heard it hit the target, so she opened her eyes and looked at the wooden target.

A perfect bulls-eye.

* * *

**Is Zelda finally learning her true feelings for Link? What's happening back at the castle? Will Link ever take his shirt off again?! Review so I can update to find out! But seriously, review. Like now.**


	8. Awkward moment, much?

**I updated! Again! Only a day later! Yippie! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and one thing, the new character is based off my little brother. From his name, looks, and personality. He made me add him in here. So yea, bye. Read!**

* * *

When Zelda woke up, Link was nowhere to be found. At least not in the room. She sat up and looked outside the window, and to her disappointment, she saw the rain. She's been in Link's hometown, Erdon, for over a month, and spring was turning into summer. IT was only two days until the Red Moon festival, and the whole town was buzzing with excitement.

Zelda walked out of the bedroom and found a parade of people in the front room, some soaking wet. Well, it wasn't really a parade, just Gregory, Mirabelle, Ashton, Rosie, Lucas, Jillian, Link, and another kid. But that was still a lot. Everyone stopped talking when they laid eyes on Zelda, "Hi…?" Zelda asked, and they all went back to talking, except for Link, who walked over.

"Mornin'," he said, lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Good morning," she replied, sitting down at one of the kitchens chairs, "Who's the boy?" She asked, looking at the new guest.

The boy looked around 10 years old, and had light brown hair. He was arguing with Ashton, both boys' faces were red with anger.

"Michael, Jill's little brother. He was training with a sword master a few towns over for awhile. He got back last night. Hey, Michael! Over here!" Link called, beckoning the boy over. Michael's head turned, looked at Link, and ran over, stopping right by Link.

"Yea?" He asked, glancing at Zelda. He had green-blue eyes, Zelda saw, and had a few freckles splashed over his nose and cheeks. He stood straight, obviously proud of himself for some reason, and waited for Link's answer.

"This is Alice, she's my-," Link started.

"Why hello there, Alice. I am Sir Michael of Erdon, proud to meet your acquaints," the boy stated, grabbing Zelda's hand, and kissing it, "How are you?" he added with a wink.

Zelda raised her eyebrows, amused with Michael's cockiness, "I am doing quite well, thank you," she responded. Michael opened his mouth to speak again, but Link cut him off,

"That's enough Romeo. Alice is my girl. If you want to woo a hot babe, Rosie's always available," Link said, jutting his thumb towards Rose, who was brushing her dolls hair. Michael made a face, bid Zelda farewell, and went back by his older sister.

Zelda looked at Link, who was grinning widely, "That's Michael for you. The little romancer. Do me a favor and don't fall for the kid, okay?" Link teased, which Zelda just rolled her eyes at, "Well considering the weather, we're stuck in the house all day. And considering how my family are wimps, and don't wanna get wet, we're stuck with them too. Sorry."

Zelda smiled and shook her head, "It's fine, and I love your family. Although, that Michael could take some getting used too…"

* * *

"Tell anothew stowy Wink!" Rosie said, climbing onto Link's lap. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and shook his head, claiming to be out of stories.

"Now come on Link, you can't say no to that face! I mean, look at Rose!" Luke laughed, talking about Rosie's puppy dog face. Link pursed his lips together, wrinkled his eyebrows, and concentrated really hard, but still broke under Rose.

"Alright alright…What do you all wanna hear?"

"How you and Alice met, the full story," Jill said, playing with Abby's black hair/ Link leaned back on the couch, sighing in exasperation. He turned to Zelda, who was on his right.

"You tell it," He pleaded.

Zelda laughed, shaking her head, "Oh no. Come on Link, you tell it way better. And we all know how much you really want to tell it."

"Alright, well lets' see…it was about a year ago. I was training in the courtyard of the castle, and Alice's father was having a meeting with the king. So there I was, sparring with some weak kid when I saw her. I dropped my sword, just staring at Alice, while the kid threw me down to the ground, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was easily the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. So I got up, ran over by her, and 'accidentally' ran into her. We talked, I asked her to dinner, and yea. It was kinda a love at first sight thing for me, I suppose," he finished, and Zelda blushed. She knew it was just a story, but she felt like she wanted those feelings to be real.

Jill smirked, and aww'ed. Luke just snorted, muttering, "love sick fool." The kids weren't even paying any attention, and Gregory and Mirabelle were in the kitchen, making dinner.

"You know, you've been here for a month, and I've never seen you two kiss. So go on, lay one on her!" Luke commanded, causing both of them to go red.

"Err…we don't believe in public displays of affection," Link said, Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Lay off it! You two are in love! Show it!" Luke said. Link looked at Zelda, who was blushing madly, and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, playing it cool, despite her heart being about to burst.

They turned towards each other, leaned forward slowly, and right before their lips touched, Link moved to the side and kissed her on her cheek. Zelda felt oddly disappointed, but just smiled, "There, I kissed her. Lay off," Link muttered, getting up and walking to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry…" Luke murmured.

* * *

Zelda shut the front door after everyone left. She looked around the room; it seemed empty since no one was in it. Link was in the bedroom now; he went back into it right after him being extremely quiet during dinner. He was obviously upset about something, but no one knew what.

Zelda cleaned the kitchen quickly, and walked into the bedroom. The candle was already blown out, and Link was sleeping. Zelda silently got ready, climbing into bed, pulling the covers on top of her. She was facing Link, who was facing her, but since he was asleep, he didn't know it. His face while he was sleeping was just plain adorable, he looked like an angel. Zelda rolled her eyes at the cliché, but it was true.

Why was she so disappointed when Link didn't kiss her at the last second? Why did her heart drop when he stormed out? And, once again, why did she keep blushing every time Link said or did something sweet? Why did she keep asking so many questions?

She couldn't be starting to like Link, right?

* * *

**Ohh!!! What will happen next? I want at least 25 reviews til I update next! and next chapters good! Trust me!**


	9. Dance lessons

**Hey! Yea, i'm updating! Again! This is one of my favorite chapters so far, you'll see why. Anyway. thanks for all the reviews. And I guess some of you are annoyed by my lack of updating unless i get a certain amounts of reviews, so I'll quit that. But really guys, five reviews isn't that much! I get that in the same amount of reviews in the time it takes for me to write the next chapter. But whaatever....I'm boring you. Well go on, read!**

* * *

The next morning, Link was still in a sulky mood. He spoke only when Zelda spoke to him and rarely using more then a few more. Zelda was getting annoyed. Royally annoyed. Why was he acting like this? She had no answer.

"Link, what's wrong? You've been in such a bad mood since last night," Zelda asked, staring at the blonde boy. He shrugged, avoiding Zelda's worried look, "Link, you know you can tell me anything. Just please tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Zel. I promise. Just a little upset about something Lucas said last night. I'm fine, really," he said, flashing her a grin. Zelda let it slide, not wanting to upset him even more. Suddenly, he was in a better mood, as if he was never evem upset. Zelda was confused, but was just happy to see him happy.

"So are you excited for the Red Mood festival tomorrow?" Zelda asked, keeping the conversation light. Link nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Yea, I'm excited. The whole town is. But there's this one thing I'm sorta worried about…" he trailed, his face becoming flushed. Zelda gave him a look, telling him to go on, "err…well…I don't know how to dance…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zelda laughed, and then stopped when she realized he was serious, "Really?"

"Really. No idea. Can't dance, at all." Zelda pondered this, got up, walked over to Link, and offered him her hand, "Hmm?" he asked.

"Get up; I'm going to teach you."

"Teach me what??"

"To dance! What else? Now get up!" Zelda said. Link's eyes were wary, but did what as he told. Zelda lead him to the main room, and after moving the table, they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" Link asked, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Put your hand on my waist."

"What?? Where?!" he burst out, face red, glancing around the room. Zelda rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. This made Link highly uncomfortable.

"Here. Now take my other hand and hold it here," she directed, holding their hands away from their bodies, "I'm assuming the only dance you'll be doing is the classic Hyrulian dance. The steps are easy," she said, and as she spoke, she demonstrated the dance, "Two steps forward, one to the left, three steps back, now you twirl me out, then back in. Then two to the right, one back, spin me under your arm, good, now one to the right. And that's it, and then you repeat. It's simple, really."

What was considered simple to most Hyrulian folks, the Great Hero found extremely difficult. With a very concentrated look on his face, Link attempted to follow instructions. And after foot stepping accidents, Zelda learned Link was not a fast learner, " No, its two steps forward. Yes, good. No, my left! Dear Goddesses…help me." Zelda muttered after 30 minutes of lessons.

"I'm sorry! I told you I couldn't dance!" Link exclaimed, taking a few steps away from Zelda. She just pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"It's fine. Uhm…let's just take a quick break," Link nodded, immediately throwing himself on the couch. Zelda didn't understand it, how could such a wonderful warrior, fail at such an easy task?

After several minutes, Link stood up, "Can we try again? Please?" he begged, his eyes pleading. Zelda agreed, and they got into position. Everything was going fine, until Zelda lost her balance and fell backwards, with an audible gasp. She pulled Link down with her, closing her eyes before she hit the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself and Link in an awkward position. She was on her back, Link on top of her, their chest touching, his hands grasping her arms which were by her head. His cobalt eyes wide, as he stared down at her. Zelda's heart was beating so hard, she was sure Link could feel it considering their sudden closeness.

They both stared at each other, and Zelda's face heated up at Link's gaze. His face was also a deep red, uncomfortable with being this close to the princess. A sudden knock on the door caused both of them to jump. Link got up, and quickly helped Zelda to her feet.

Ashton ran in, yelling something, and hid behind the couch. Michael soon entered the house, pushing Link out of the way, searching for Ashton. The search went on hold though, when Michael saw Zelda, "Hello there Alice, you look lovely today, might I just say." Link rolled his eyes, and Zelda just nodded at the kid. Michael continued, "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the festival tomorrow."

Link snorted loudly, but covered it as an obnoxious cough, and Zelda's eyes went wide. She stuttered for a few moments, not sure how to respond, "Speechless, I see. And she's been red since I entered the house! I'll take that as a yes, then?" Michael asked, beaming at Zelda, who was still blushing from the accident with Link.

Link just shook his head, picked up Michael, threw him over his shoulder, and dropped him outside the door, "Alice politely declines your request. But once again, Rosie's always available. Goodbye Michael," And with that, Link shut the door. He gave Zelda an apologetic look before calling Ashton out.

"Michael's mean! He thinks he's so tough, but I could beat him up!" Ashton claimed, crossing his arms.

"Then why don't you? Just to prove to him who's better." Link said, putting the table back from dancing lessons.

"Mommy says not to fight."

"Well Link says go for it. So go for it!" Link told him. Ashton nodded excitedly, and then ran out of the door, screaming a battle cry. Link turned to face Zelda, to apologize for early, but before he could get a word out, Luke walked in,

"Hello friends! Do not be alarmed! I bear gifts!" he called, arms full of items, which he dropped on the nearest table.

"Hello Luke, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Come in, won't you?" Link said sarcastically. Luke rolled his eyes, but still said sorry. Zelda walked over, eyeing the items on the table.

"Well okay, their not really for you guys. But I've been walking around town, and I needed a break," Luke admitted, sitting on the couch.

So all three of them talked for a few minutes, before Luke got up to go. He collected his stash of random goods and made his way to the door. Link followed, taking Zelda by the hand with him, "Oh, Lucas. Before you go, I got something to show you." Link said, pulling Zelda a little closer to him. Luke raised his eyebrow, waiting for whatever it was. Link pulled Zelda towards him, taking her face in his faces, and pressed his lips against hers.

Zelda's eyes went wide in shock, but she closed them slowly, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss. The feeling of his warm, soft lips on hers made her weak, her hands laying limp on his chest. He kissed her passionately, unaware on Luke's wolf-whistle. She felt like this moment could last forever, but Link pulled away from the kiss way to quickly.

Link didn't even look at Zelda's red face afterwards, only said goodbye to Luke, and walked into the bedroom. Zelda just stood there, dumbstruck. Both her mind and heart were racing, both telling her the same thing.

That she was totally in love with Link. Always had been, and always will be.

* * *

**I loved this chapter so much! Just because of the ending. :) well anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. The computer at my moms house isn't working so it might be awhile! Anyway, reviews are always good. Until next time, my dears!**


	10. Red Moon festival, Part one!

**Wow! I'm updating like crazy lately! Twice in a day! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, though the next chapter will be SO much better. So go ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. ~sad face~ but I wish I did. Oh the things I would do with Link...hehehe..**

* * *

"Wow, just wow. You look gorgeous, Alice," Jill smiled, looking at Zelda in her dress. Zelda shook her head, but still smiled at the compliment. She was in the dress Jill and her had gotten when she first arrived. It was still just a beautiful.

"You look amazing too. Luke's going to faint when he see's you!" Zelda laughed, but was somewhat serious. Jill's dress was made of a shiny red material, and it fell down to the bottom of her feet. The sleeves were long and flowing. The front of the dress was a v-neck, revealing three inches of her chest from the base of her throat. The lining was gold, and where the bodice tied in the back was made of the same gold material. It was an amazing dress.

Unlike Jill's hair, which was up in a fancy bun, Zelda's hair fell over her shoulders freely. Jill has curled her friend's hair slightly, so whenever Zelda shook her head, the curls would bounce around. Both girls did some final touches to their appearances before a knock on the door came.

"That must be Luke and Link," Jill smiled. The boys had gotten ready at Link's house, while the girls had gotten ready at Jill's, "Well you get the grand entrance, considering how much better you look then me. No, don't make that face, its fine. So I'll go get the door, you wait like two minutes then come down the stairs. I swear, Link's going to fall in love with you all over again," Jill claimed, before running to get the door.

Zelda shook her head at the thought. Link couldn't be in love with her, right? It was impossible for him to feel the same way about her as she felt about him. Or was it? She remembered the conversation her and Jill had early.

* * *

"Alice, what's wrong? You kinda quiet today," Jill has asked, while combing Zelda's hair.

"Nothing really, I'm just doubting Link's feelings for me…" Zelda sighed wishing he felt the same way.

"You're kidding me, right? That boy's so obviously in love with you! Even if he hasn't told you yet, I can tell just by the way he looks at you! It's so different from any thing I've ever seen before, the way he looks at you. It makes me just want to look at him, look at you!" Jill exclaimed, looking at the blonde girl in the mirror, "He loves you, Alice. Trust me."

* * *

Could Link really love her? Zelda sighed, but then it was time to go. She did one quick look-over, and then made her way to the stairs. She slowly walked down them, like a princess, and looked at the bottom to find Link. Her eyes locked on his icy blue ones, and she sighed, as if seeing him made everything better.

Link looked extremely handsome, well at least to Zelda. He wore a black dress coat, over a fitted green vest, and underneath that was a simple white shirt. The sleeves of the coat reached his wrist, were they were turned upwards, making a cuff. A simple pair of black pants, and his leather boots completed the outfit.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Link took her left hand, kissed her knuckles gently, and looked into her cerulean eyes, "You look beautiful," he breathed, smiling softly.

Zelda flushed at his comment, "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Sharkboy." Link just grinned, and locked her arm with his.

"Ready kids?" Luke laughed, taking Jill's hand. He wore a similar outfit to Link, only he had only a red vest and a black undershirt. Luke also seemed to have combed his hair, while Links was as messy as always. But Zelda didn't mind, at all.

Everyone nodded, and they were off.

* * *

When they arrived at the festival, most of the town was already there. A band was playing some upbeat music, and the kids of the village were all dancing, if you could call it that. The adults were scattered around, some at the buffet, others sitting at the tables talking to one another. Jill and Luke went to go talk to their parents, leaving Zelda alone with Link. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before a booming voice called out to them, "Oi! Link, Alice! Over here!"

They walked over to Gregory and Mirabelle, who were sitting at the largest table, which had enough seats to fit the whole family. Gregory was smiling at them, "Hey there kids, how you guys enjoying the party?"

"Well we haven't yet, considering you called us over right as we arrived," Link laughed, taking a seat next to Mirabelle. Greg muttered something at sounded like 'smart ass' but kept that smile on his face. Zelda sat beside Link, listening to his soft voice talk to his aunt. She kept quiet, like she usually did around the adults, only speaking every once in awhile.

"Wink! Come dance wit me! Now!" Rosie screamed, running over to Link, and yanking on his hand. Link smiled and agreed, kissing Zelda on the cheek before carrying the little girl to the dance floor. Zelda blushed, thankfully it going unnoticed by Gregory. She watched Link as he danced with Rosie, it was a more slow song, so he had her stand on his feet and 'slow danced' with her. It was a real dance, just walking back and forth, with the occasional spin every once in awhile.

"Alice, you picked good when you picked Link. He's going to be a great father, just look at how much he loves Rosie," Mirabelle smiled, watching her nephew play with her daughter. Zelda thought about that, what it would be like to have kids with Link. She pictured it, a fair-haired little boy running around the castle, his blue eyes shining with delight as he played. Zelda shook her head, that couldn't happen. Her and Link would never have kids.

"Yea, yea I did," she replied to Mirabelle, smiling slightly. Link then ran over, grinning ear to ear as he asked Zelda to dance, and of course she agreed. They walked over to where the kids were dancing, and Link did the same thing to Zelda as he did with Rosie, only her feet were kept on the ground.

Walking back and forth, Link asked, "What were you and my aunt talking about?" Zelda flushed, not exactly wanted to share that information with him.

"Nothing important, just about how great you are with kids," she replied, not telling the whole truth. Links smiled, and then span Zelda under his arm, "You've improved since yesterday. I'm impressed."

"It's not even the dance you taught me! But I'll take any compliment I can get, so thank you. And speaking of yesterday…about the kiss…I'm sorry about that. If I didn't do it, Luke would've never let it go; I hope you're not upset."

Zelda's eyes widen at the thought of her being upset about the kiss. That wonderful, wonderful kiss, "It's fine, no harm done," she smiled, playing it cool. They continued their dance in silence, until a tap on Zelda's shoulder caused them to break apart.

Michael stood there, eyes looking up at Zelda's admiringly, "Uhh…I was wondering if I could have this dance? Just one though, I wouldn't want to take you away from your date to long," he asked sincerely. Zelda smiled, looked at Link, who nodded, and she agreed. Michael's eyes went wide, "Really? Awesome!"

Link walked back to the table, where now Jill and Lucas sat, while Michael placed his hands on Zelda's waist. Zelda put her hands on his shoulders, and they danced. Once Michael let his hands slip towards the princess behind, but she grabbed his wrist and placed them where they were supposed to be. His face went red, and he quickly apologized.

Whenever Zelda looked at Link at the table, he would be looking at her, smiling gently. Her breath would get caught in her throat each time he smiled, so she tried not to look over to often, fearing she might pass out. When her and Michael's dance was over, she looked down at his green-blue eyes and said, "Thank you for the lovely dance, Michael. But I'm going to go talk to the adults now, bye." Michael nodded, and walked the other direction.

When she arrived at the table, she sat beside Link who leaned over and whispered, "I really oughtta kicked Mike's ass. I saw that little move he tried to pull," he winked before returning to the conversation. Zelda smiled, and joined in.

A few hours later, it was time for the kids to go to sleep, and the real party to begin.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Well kinda, anyway. But the next chapters gonna be so awesome, trust me folks. But it might be awhile before I can update though, considering I'm going home to my moms, who's computer is dead, in a few hours. So it might be a week or so. But I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**So review. And stuff. I love hearing all of your guy's (and girls) opinions! Just no flaming please! So yea, mk bye loves! xoxo**


	11. Red Moon festival, Part two!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i haven't updated! My mom's computer totally died, and we just got it fixed yesterday. Hope no one hates me :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Red Moon Festival Part 2! There's gonna be one more part to the festival (which will hopefully be updated soon) so I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and the song that's in here is Burn the Night Away by There for Tomorrow. I totally love this song, so I decided to put it in here. I highly recommend you guys go on YouTube or something and listen to it! The band's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the Legend of Zelda. Sad face. I also don't own the song that's in here. Another sad face.**

* * *

The sky was becoming dim, the sun setting behind the nearby mountain. Parents were walking their children home, the kids complaining about having to leave the festival. Link was sitting at the table, bored from listening to his uncle talking to his aunt about the 'olden days.' Zelda sat beside him, talking to Jill, who held a sleeping Abby in her arms. Luke was nowhere to be found, probably somewhere bothering someone. Link straightened up before asking, "Hey Jill, you want me to take Abby home for you? It's better then listening to Greg go on about when I was a kid."

Jill shrugged, "Sure, if you don't mind. Just put her in her crib, thanks Link," she smiled, handing the baby over. Link got up to leave at the same time Zelda stood up and announced,

"I'll go with him; I need to stretch my legs anyway. We'll be right back." Link shrugged, grinning at Zelda before walking towards Jill's house. They walked in silence, the music from the festival fading into the back round.

"So, how are you enjoying the party, Zel? I mean, I know it's not a royal ball, but it's got some kinda charm, right?" Link asked, his voice a whisper so he wouldn't wake Abby.

Zelda smiled, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "It's great! It's way better then those stuffy balls I'm forced to attend. I can actually do what I please at this one, instead of dancing with those stuck-up princes." Link nodded in understanding, and before they knew it they were at the house. Zelda opened the door, no one bothered locking their houses in this close-knit town, and they entered.

The two of them walked up the stairs, then into Abby's room, and Link gently placed her in the crib. He pulled the thin sheet over her, and turned to Zelda, "Ready to go back?" he whispered. Zelda nodded, and they quietly made their way out of the dark house.

They walked back towards the town square, and Zelda hooked her arm with his. He flashed her a smile, which she gladly returned. Right before they were in sight of the townspeople Link pulled her aside, so they were hidden behind a building. Zelda raised her eyebrows, not sure what he was doing. He looked her in the eyes before saying, "I got a letter today. From the palace. They figured out who was causing the deaths and they took care of him. You are to return the castle by the end of summer."

Zelda felt her heart drop, she would be leaving. She knew this was coming, but the news still hurt. She nodded, "Alright. Is that all?" she asked, trying to play it cool. Link thought for a second, but then shook his head.

"Nope, that's it. Ready to go back to the party?" Zelda nodded and started to walk away before he pulled back, "Oh and Zelda, one more thing."

Zelda's hopes rose again, wishing he would admit his true love for her. But she knew that was just silly, he doesn't love her. But a princess could always dream, right? She pushed the thought aside and asked, "And what would that be?"

Link's bright blue eyes met her and he smirked, "Pretend to be in love with me." Zelda rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder before walking away, as she thought to herself, 'It's really not that hard.'

* * *

Zelda watched, with a little jealousy, as Link and Jill danced around the square. Luke was icing his ankle after a tragic fight with a 7 year old, so Link took pity on Jill and asked her to dance. The band was playing a slower song, so a good handful of the adults were dancing with their love. Zelda watched as Link twirled Jill under his arm, a grin on his face, and suddenly she had the strange desire to punch her friend in the nose.

Finally the song was over and they duo made their way back to their friends. Link placed a kiss on Zelda's cheek before sitting down beside her, and she felt her face heat up. After taking a quick drink of water, Link stood up and offered Zelda his hand, "If I remember correctly, this is the song that belongs to the dance you showed me. So I was wondering if I could have this dance?" Link winked. Zelda took his hand, and followed him to the square.

Zelda was surprised that Link took the lead, considering he just learned the dance the previous day. He preformed all the moves correctly, making it seem easy, impressing the princess greatly, "You know Alice, it would help my ego if you wiped that surprised look off you face. I have been known to catch onto things every once in awhile.

Zelda rolled her eyes, before he spun her under his arm, "Yes well, after your performance yesterday, I wasn't expecting you to do this well," he laughed, the sound making Zelda smile, "But I guess you could say, I'm impressed with your progress. You're doing a great job,"

"Why thank you, I do try," Link smirked. Before they knew it the song was over and they returned to the table.

* * *

"Link! Get your butt over here!" A booming voice called from where the band was playing. Link looked over and found Gregory waving his arm. Link excused himself before rushing over to his uncle. Zelda watched as the men talked, Link shaking his head. If seemed as if Gregory was trying to convince Link of something, and finally Link agreed, and made his way onto the stage.

Link stood awkwardly on stage, as every eye was one him. He took a deep breath and said loudly, "Hey guys, how are you all enjoying the party?" Everyone clapped, and Link nodded, "Alright, good. Well my uncle is all but forcing me to do this, but I'm gonna play a song on my Ocarina, so yea. Here goes nothing," Link sat on a stool, and pulled the familiar instrument out.

He put the ocarina to his lips and began to play. His eyes closed as the notes poured out from his lips and into the ears of the villagers. Zelda recognized the song, it was the one he called Zelda's Lullaby. She watched as Link effortlessly played the song, his fingers moving along the ocarina out of memory. Zelda swore she fell more in love with him, as he played the song so gracefully.

When he finished, Link opened his eyes and smiled, and the townspeople clapped. Zelda and Links eyes met and she smiled at him, his face turning slightly red. "Ok, really? Alice, I'm jealous. Link can play the ocarina, guitar, and sing? Is there anything this boy can't do?" Jill asked.

"He can sing and play guitar? I didn't know that…" Zelda murmured, turning to look at her friend.

"You don't know? Well you have to hear him! Here, one second," Jill said, and then she ran over to where Link was getting off stage. She saw Jill point her finger back onto stage and when Link shook his head, she slapped him. Zelda giggled as he saw him rub his face, nodding, and walk back onto stage. He whispered something to the man who was playing the guitar, who handed over the instrument. Jill returned and told Zelda to just watch.

Link got everyone's attention again and he announced, "Hey again, did you all miss me? Once more I am being forced to perform in front of all of you. This time, I'm gonna play some guitar and sing a song I wrote awhile ago. So I hope I'm not too bad," he pulled the guitar strap over his should and sat down on the stool again.

He strummed at the guitar strings, before he started to sing. Zelda was stunned, he was an amazing singer.

_It's 3 in the morning and_  
_I'm still not sleeping_  
_cause I am finally running your race_  
_The mountains you've been climbing_  
_seem like they have steepened_  
_since I decided to pick up the pace_

_If the whole world told me I should disappear_  
_could I fall right next to you?_  
_Just let me burn the night away_  
_Oh, baby let me burn the night away_  
_By thinking of all the simple things you say to me_  
_that get me through the day_  
_You keep me wide awake_  
_You keep me wide awake_

_So don't look back the hour glass is running empty_  
_you've got me buried with your every move_  
_Your fine lines have me at a loss of memory_  
_I'm right beside you in an empty room_

_If the whole world told me_  
_I should disappear_  
_Could I fall right next to you?_

_Just let me burn the night away_  
_Oh, baby let me burn the night away_  
_By thinking of the simple things you say to me_  
_that get me through the day_

_And it's so hard_  
_to catch your feelings when you_  
_always run away_  
_You keep me wide awake_  
_You keep me wide awake_

_Your making it hard for me to just start_  
_over like we're new_  
_Oh, the world told me_  
_I should disappear_  
_cause I'm falling in love with you_

_Just let me burn the night away_  
_Oh, baby let me burn the night away_  
_By thinking of the simple things you say to me_  
_that get me through the day_

_And it's so hard_  
_to catch your feelings when you_  
_always run away_  
_You keep me wide awake_  
_You keep me wide awake…_

Link stood up, took a quick bow, jumped off the stage and returned to the table. Zelda was still in shock when he asked her if he could talk to her alone. She just looked up at him, his eyes pleading, and nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the party. When they were out of view from everyone else, and the music was quiet, and stopped.

Link turned around, his hands still holding onto Zelda's. He looked her dead in the eye, took and a deep breath and whispered, "Zelda, there's something I really need to tell you…"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Oh what now? Anyway, that's this chapter. Still kinda short, I really need to work on that. Anyway, did you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Feel free to review. I really like hearing what you all gotta say. And once again, I highly recommend listening to the song, it's a great song. And if you like the band, you can go onto my profile and check out all the bands i posted on there. They're all amazingly awesome!**

**Ok, well that's it! Please review! :)**


	12. Red Moon festival, Part three!

_**Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! School ended, then i had to go on my two vacations with my family right away. But I got back a few days ago and I'm updating now! Please don't hate me! Anyway...sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter, hopefully this one makes up for it! So go on and read!**___

___**

* * *

**_

_Link turned around, his hands still holding onto Zelda's. He looked her dead in the eye, took a deep breath and whispered, "Zelda, there's something I really need to tell you…"__**

* * *

**_Zelda felt her heart stop, Link sounded serious, like this was their last moment together. The princess prayed he wasn't going to tell her that he knew she loved him, and that it had to stop. Right away. She loved Link, she couldn't lose him. Just then she realized he was waiting for her to acknowledge him. She swallowed and whispered, "Go on…"

Link suddenly became very interested in his feet, muttering to himself. Then he looked back into Zelda's eyes and continued, "Zelda…I really don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try the best I can," he paused an took a deep breath, "Zelda Harkinian, I love you. With all my heart, and I have since day one. And I will continue to love you until the day I die. I know it's crazy for me to feel this way, especially towards the princess, and I know you don't feel the-"

The boy was cut off as the girl pressed her lips against his. Link seemed a little taken aback, but after he registered what had happened, he returned the kiss. Zelda felt herself smiling. Link loved her, and she loved him. They were in love.

The two stood there, kissing under the moonlight, until they had to part for breath. They were both grinning, eyes locked on one another. Zelda then realized she hadn't said anything, she just kissed him. With a smile she responded, "I love you too."

"If you really loved me, you would've let me finish! I still had, like, another two minutes of spilling my heart out to you!" Link proclaimed, throwing his hands up in mock anger. Zelda smiled, knowing he was just joking, and he winked and gently pressed his forehead against hers, "Do you mean it though? Do you really love me?"

"I really do," she whispered, a blush appearing on her face. Of course, she blushes not, but not when she basically attacked his lips with hers.

"Wow. It feels so good to finally get that off my chest. You have no idea how happy you just made me Zelda. I mean, you made me happy before, but now-"

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," Link said quietly, before taking her head in between his hands and placing his lips on hers.

* * *

"Aww! I told you he loved you! I told you so!" Jill squealed, hugging Zelda tightly. After her and Link returned to the table, Zelda immediately pulled Jill to a private corner and told her what just happened.

"I know you did, and I'm so happy you were right," Zelda replied, returning the hug.

"Well come on, I believe you have to go dance with the boy who loves you now," Jill teased, locking arms with Zelda and walking back to the table, humming to herself. The hum sounded a lot like, 'I told you so, I told you so…'

When they returned to the table, and Jill _nicely _told Link to dance with Zelda, Link got up and lead her to the dance floor. Zelda took his hand eagerly, loving the way her hand fit perfectly into his. She never noticed this before, and it made her smile.

With her hands around his neck, and his hands placed on her hips, the two of them swayed to the music. Zelda sighed contently and placed her head on his shoulder, "So this is how we should have been acting, huh? Well let me be the first to say, your acting skills suck your highness." Link teased, kissing the tops of Zelda's head.

"Mine suck? Very funny hero. I don't seem to recall you ever kissing my head before, or kissing me ever for that matter." Zelda retorted, removing her head from his shoulder to glare at him. Link muttered that he never knew she wanted him too and the princess replied, "Well know you know that I do want you too."

"Very true, he said quietly, lowering his head to hers and gently kissing her lips, "and now I can do it whenever I want." Zelda nodded and smiled before placing her head on his shoulder once again.

"Excuse me!" A voice squeaked loudly, breaking the silence. Zelda heard Link groan, he knew that voice. Zelda turned her head to see Ilia, standing there. Her arms were crossed, lips pressed into a hard line, and Zelda swore she saw steam rising off of the top of her head.

"Yes? Can we help you Ilia?" Link asked, his voice clearly annoyed.

"Yes, you can actually. You can tell me why you're dancing with…_that, _and not with me!" Ilia said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Zelda removed herself from Link's arms and stepped forward.

"Didn't we go over this already? Link doesn't like you, he likes me. Ok?" Ilia scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. Why would he like you? You're ugly as dirt, and come to think of it, you smell like it too.

"Really? You're going to insult me like a four year old? That's mature," Zelda said rolling her eyes, "I'm going back to the table. I'll see you there, Link."

As Zelda turned to leave, with Link following close behind, Ilia called after her, "Fine. Just remember who he kissed first, slut."

"Ilia! Just shut up!" Link said, his voice tight. He walked towards her, stopping so that he was towering above her, "Yes, it's true, you kissed me first. But guess what? I don't consider that a kiss, just some random physco chick attacking my lips. Want to know another thing? The first kiss I ever had with Alice, that's what I consider my first kiss. Because I love her. So stop pretending like I love you or that I will ever love you, because I won't. Just stop. Goodbye Ilia."

Link turned on his heels, grabbing Zelda's hand as he walked away. Zelda cast a look back towards Ilia and saw that she was glaring at her. Zelda smiled sweetly just to annoy her, even throwing in a little finger wag. Link walked them back to the table where everyone was grinning at what they just over heard.

"Way to set her straight, Link!" Luke grinned.

"'Atta boy, son!" Gregory winked.

"I hope you didn't hurt her feelings…" Mirabelle murmured.

"Aw, Alice! He's like your personal knight in shining armor!" Jill giggled, before hitting her husbands shoulder, "How come you never stood up like that for me?"

Link just smiled solemnly before asking Zelda, "Are you tired: Do you want to go home?"

Zelda nodded, "yes, I think we'll be going home now. Tonight was wonderful, I'm so glad I came. Goodnight everyone." After all the good-byes were said Link and Zelda walked to his house silently.

* * *

When they returned home, Zelda went to light the candle in the kitchen. When she turned back around, she was surprised when Links lips crashed onto hers. Even though she was in a little shock, she was more then happy to return the favor. The kiss was heated, intense, and passionate, and soon both of them had to part for air.

"Well…that was new," Zelda whispered. Link's eyes dropped and he stepped away from her, "It was new, but amazing. Don't be sad Link. I don't like to see you sad," He smiled slightly and nodded.

Zelda, feeling bolder then ever, then announced, "But we do have one issue we need to take care of right away."

Link smirked, she was using her 'I'm-royal-listen-to-me' voice, "And what would that be?" he asked. Zelda pulled him to the bedroom and pointed at his cot.

"That thing has got to go. Now. Don't give me that look, I'm not kicking you out. But you always look so sore in the morning, and I can't bare to have you sleep in it anymore." "But Zelda, the only other I could sleep in his the bed, and we both know you sleep there.." Link explained, a confused look on his face.

"And it's such a big bed, and I'm so lonely in it. I really don't need all that room . And you're job is to keep me happy, and you want to know what would make me so very, very, very happy?" Zelda asked, going to the bed to sit crossed-legged on the edge. Link smiled, only raising a side of his mouth, and shook his head. Zelda continued, "If you were to join me."

Zelda laid on the left side of the bed, head propped on her elbow as he watched Link awkwardly stand by the right side, "Come on hero, I won't bite." She teased. He slowly crawled in, covering himself and her with the blanket. They both faced each other, their faces both equally red.

"So…rules?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

"Well for one, no snoring. Two, no drooling. Three, no…uhm…you know…THAT until later. Maybe. Four, no kicking. And five, no stealing covers. Deal?"

"That sounds very reasonable," Link agreed. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her, "Goodnight Zelda, I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too, goodnight…" Zelda replied quietly, smiling at the words. He gently placed his lips on her forehead before falling asleep.

Needless to say, it was the best night of sleep Zelda ever had.

* * *

_**So? Good? Bad? Please share! I'll update as soon as I can. I promise :D **_

_**xoxo byebye!**_


	13. Beach party! Kinda

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I know it's been forever since I last updated! :( I've just been super busy! Schools starting soon and my dad's moving so I really have been busy!No excuse though, I know it's been wayyy to long. Please don't hate me!**

**Well this is kinda a lame chapter, defitantly not my best. But I hope it's not too bad!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah...I still don't own The Legend of Zelda. Thanks for the reminder.**

* * *

When Zelda woke up the next morning, she realized something was different. It was a little warmer then usual, and she didn't know why. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be normal…the room shined a light green because of the curtains, the birds were chirping, Link was sound asleep beside her, the…

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, shoving him off the bed. Why was he in her bed? Sleeping? With her?

"Huh? Wha-?" Link cried as he hit the floor. His head whipped in all directions, surprised by his sudden awakening.

"Why are you in my bed? With me? Sleeping?" Zelda asked, eyes wide.

Link ran a hand through his already messy head, "Technically, your highness, I'm not in your bed. I'm on the floor," he pointed out, Zelda shot him a look and he put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, why am I in your bed? Didn't you tell me to get in last night?" As he said those words, memories of last night flooded the princess's head. Link singing that song, both of them confessing their love for one another, that amazing kiss…She smiled and nodded, "Oh right…I forgot." Link flashed her a grin and stood up, stretching. He sat back down beside Zelda and kissed her cheek.

"I don't know about you, but that was on of the best nights of sleep I've ever had," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Zelda nodded in agreement, laying her head on his shoulder. They just sat there, both remember the events of last night until a loud knock sounded from the front door.

"Hey! Blondie's! Open up!" Luke's voice shouted. Link groaned, got up, and left the room to answer the door. Zelda followed, and as soon as Link opened the door, Luke burst in, smiling ear to ear, "Hello, my dear friends! Isn't it a beautiful day? Days like these make me just want to go around and hug everyone I see!" Luke sang, pulling Link and Zelda into a tight hug.

"What do you want, Luke? Whatever it is, we'll do it. As long as you stop hugging us!" Link said, removing himself and Zelda from Luke's hug.

"Even baby-sit Abby? Jill's not feeling well and I gotta work, and Abby's gonna be lonely. Please?" Luke begged, giving Link his best puppy dog face. Link shrugged, and gave Zelda a look of apology. He agreed to it and Luke grinned, "Yes! You guys are the best! Here, hold on, she's just outside."

* * *

"So what do you want to do? We could do whatever, beach, Mirabelle's, walk, just stay at home. You name it, we can do it," Link said, bouncing Abby on his knee. Zelda shrugged, and sat down across from him at the table, "Well, as helpful as that shrug was, it doesn't exactly answer my question," Link teased, winking at her.

Zelda blushed and said, "I don't know. We haven't been to the beach yet, and since I'm leaving in a few weeks, I think we should do that," she felt her smile drop a little at the mention of her leaving.

"Yeah, alright. Do you want to leave in an hour or so? I could make a little picnic so we could just stay there for the day. It's only a 20 minute ride, so we would have a few hours." Link asked. Zelda nodded.

"But wait, I don't have a bathing suit or anything…" Zelda trailed off, waiting for Link's solution.

He just grinned mischievously, and shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to go without one then," Zelda just shook her head no, "Ugh, fine. Jill probably has one that will fit you, but be warned, the ones here aren't like you princess ones. These….reveal a little bit more."

"Link, surprisingly enough, I've worn a bikini before. My father doesn't exactly know about it, but yeah," Zelda explained, laughing at Link's surprised face.

"Oh."

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, the first thing Zelda noticed was that it was empty. They climbed off Epona, and Link carefully handed Abby to her. Zelda walked over to the little shack they hand, while Link went to tie Epona up. When he returned, Zelda asked him, "Why's it so empty? It's a beautiful day, shouldn't more people be here?"

Link laughed, shaking his head, "This isn't a big city's beach, love, basically just our little town's. Usually there are more people, but not much. Everyone is still recovering from last night, I suppose," he explained. Zelda nodded, understanding. They set up the blankets and Abby started playing with the sand, "You can go change in the little house. The restrooms in there, and it locks, so no one will disturb you," Link said, pointing towards the shack again.

The bathing suit Zelda borrowed from Jill was indeed a two piece. It was just a basic blue, and covered enough skin so that Zelda wouldn't be TOO insecure about it. When Zelda exited the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was that Link was, once again, shirtless. She had to remind herself to breath, and not pay attention to his amazingly fit and tan body. But when he turned to face her, all wishes of not blushing went away, and her face turned bright red.

Fortunately, Link was too distracted by the sight of the princess in the bikini to pay attention to her red face. He grinned, and nodded his head in approval, "Very sexy, your highness," he called, causing Zelda's face to grow redder.

"Yeah, well hands to yourself hero, or my father will have your red," She replied, walking over to him. He shrugged and put his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"That's a risk I am more then willing to take," he whispered, a smirk on his face. Zelda just shook her head and lightly punched his shoulder, reminding him that Abby was there. Zelda sat down on the blanket, and started to play in the sand with Abby. Link just shrugged and walked to the water, causing Zelda to actually look at the ocean for the first time.

It really was a beautiful day, and being at the beach just made it even better. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun shined brightly, warming the sand on the beach. The water was a clear, deep blue, and the blonde haired man standing in front of it, just made it even better. Abby smiled at her, pulling on her hand, urging her to play with her and stop looking at the surroundings.

It was the perfect day. They played in the water, made a sand castle (which Link later got pushed into because he threw sand at Zelda.), ate lunch, and watched the sunset. It was romantic, but at the same time, a lot of fun. Zelda was impressed with Link, he knew how to make the day special.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mirabelle asked at dinner, smiling. Link and Zelda nodded, both agreeing that it was an amazing day. Everyone sat at the table, Rosie, Ashton, Michael, Gregory, Jill (who was feeling better after a long nap.) and Luke. Jill was feeding Abby, who kept saying, "Beach! Beach! Beach!"

"Yes Abby, very good. You went to the beach. Did you have fun at the beach with Link and Alice?" Jill asked, wiping away some food that missed her daughters mouth.

"No! No Alice!" Abby cried, slamming her hands on the table.

"What do you mean Abby? Did you not have fun with Alice? Just Link? Come on honey, I know Alice isn't the life of the party, but she stills fun!" Luke teased, earning a smack on the head from Zelda.

"No Alice! Fun with Zelda! No Alice!" Abby said, pointing her little finger at Zelda, who sat there, eyes wide.

Their cover was blown. By a 6 month old.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! OH GEEZ! haha anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can! And this time it'll be before a month later, I promise! Alright, so click that review button so I have inspriation to write more quicker!(: until next time, this is Melissa, signing off3**


	14. Coming clean

**Uhm...hi everyone...heh heh...so I know I haven't updated in a LONG time. I deeply apologize. My computer crashed and I just got it fixed last week. Please don't hate me! Well...ok, this chapter may be formatted a little weird (maybe, i might have fixed it) because i wrote it on my itouch and just emailed it then copy and pasted to a word document and then uploaded it. Sooo...if it's formatted oddly, sorry. I tried the best I could to fix it. **

**Ok, so this is kinda a lame chapter. I just kinda wrote it in a hurry so it's not my bset but anyways..enjoy?(:**Link was the first one to react, "Hahaha uh...You're so cute, Abby! But no, it's Alice, not Zelda. Zelda's the princess...and Alice is definitely not a princess," he said quickly.

* * *

Abby shook her head, "No! Zelda!" Everyone looked at Zelda, waiting for an explaination.

"Uhm...well..." Zelda stuttered, unsure of what to say. Should she tell the truth? Or keep up the lie? These people were her friends, she really shouldn't be lying to them...it felt wrong. Link gave her a look, and she knew it meant that he thought they should tell the truth. Zelda took a deep breath and began to speak, "Well...alright...My name isn't Alice. My real name is Zelda, I'm the princess of Hyrule."

Everyone gasped, and Gregory asked, "No...really? I mean, we're honored to have you in our home and everything your highness but...why? Why are you here, in Erdon?"

"There was danger in the castle, I needed a safe place to stay while it was being investagated. Since Link is my fathers favorite knight, he was chosen to be my protector. I'm so sorry that I lied to you this whole time, I hope you don't hate me, or Link." Zelda explained, looking at everyone in the room.

"Hmm...for some reason it doesn't surprise me," Jill said, looking straight at Link. He raised his eyebrow at her and she continued, "Well, I mean I knew you had a huge thing for the princess since you first went to the castle...so it makes sense that your 'girlfriend' is actually Zelda too. You must be thrilled that you fake girlfriend is Zelda." She teased.

Zelda burst out in laughter, she didn't know Link had a crush on her before they came here. Link's face was bright red, and he wouldn't look Zelda in eye. "Jill! I'm gonna kill you! Why'd you have to say that? But no...Zelda isn't my fake girlfriend. She really is now, wet since the Red Moon Festival." After his face returned to it's normal color, Zelda explained what happened that night.

Mirabelle squealed, "Link! I can't believe you! We had the princess in our home this whole time, and you didn't tell me? The house is a mess, Gregory is always making perverted jokes, and you...oh Link! Your hair is always a mess! How can you stand to be seen by the princess like that? Oh Ali- I mean Zelda, I am so sorry..."

Zelda shook her head, smiling gently, "Oh no Mirabelle, please don't apologize. Honestly, it's fine. I loved spending all this time here, it's been so much fun. And I love Link's hair," she said, ruffling his blonde hair even more.

Link spoke again, "But really, we are sorry we lied to you all. It was my job, and I hope you guys can forgive us." Everyone nodded, smiling, but obviously still in shock. "And please, don't treat Zelda any differently. You can still call her Alice, if you'd like. I don't think she'd mind." Zelda nodded her head, indicating that it would be fine.

"Wow," was all Jill said, looking at Zelda, "This is...unbelieveable. Wow."

And that was all everyone said on the matter, and soon, everyone forgot that the conversation ever happened.

* * *

"Goodnight kids! Link make sure you clean up, and Zelda, help him will you? Unless you want dirty dishes for a week!" Mirabelle called, as her and everyone left. Zelda and Link waved, and when they were all out of sight, closed the door.

No one treated Zelda any differently here, unlike what would happen if the people in the city found out. After everyone here found out Alice Rosewood was really Princess Zelda, that was it. They just switched her name, no one bowed or felt the need to cater to her every whim. Zelda liked it, it was different, but she liked it.

"So, Zel, what a day, huh? You started off as Alice, and ended at Zelda again. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Link asked, collecting dishes off the table. He placed them in the sink, and began to wash them.

Zelda laughed, wiping the table off, "Yeah, I didn't expect that at all! But I'm glad they accepted it, and moved on. I would have hated it if I had Jill or your aunt waiting on me," she shuddered at the thought.

They finished cleaning, and after Link started a fire, they both sat down on the couch. Link casually slung this arm over Zelda's shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do when you have to go back to the castle?" Link said quietly, deep in thought.

This never occurred to Zelda, what were they supposed to do when she returned? Would her father allow them to stay together? Link wasn't a prince, but surely her father would let them be because he's the hero of Hyrule, right?

But what if her father said no, and they had to break up? Just the thought of being without Link broke the princess's heart...she would have to convince her father that Link and her belonged together, and that he would make a fine king one day.

"I don't know...hopefully my father will understand how we feel about each other and let us stay together," Zelda whispered. She really hoped her father wouldn't be too strict about her marriage. Wait, did she just say marriage? Her and Link just became a couple, was she already thinking about marrying him? She knew she loved him, loved him a lot, but should she picture him being her husband for the rest of her life?

Yes, yes she could. She could picture waking up to his face every morning, spending every day with him, kissing him goodnight every night. She knew she would never want anyone else in her life, her and Link were meant to be. They were soul mates, as cheesy as it seemed.

Link kissed her head, "Yeah, hopefully he will. I mean, I know he adores me, how could you not? So I think we'll be safe, as long as he likes you, even just a little bit," he said in all seriousness. Zelda looked up at him, and he just smirked and winked at her, "Just kidding, Zel. But no worries, we'll be good, he'll let us say together."

"I hope so..." she said, laying her head back down on his chest. She knew she falling asleep, and was barely awake when she felt Link pull a blanket onto them.

"Me too, Zel...me too..." he whispered. And that was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

* * *

"ZELDA! LINK! WAKE UP!" A voice called, causing both of them to wake up. They both groggily sat up, rubbing their eyes. A fist started pounding on the door, and the voice started yelling again, "COME ON GUYS! ANSWER THE DOOR!"Link stood up, stretched, and made his way to the door. Luke burst in, grinning widely. He walked over to Zelda and gave her a big hug, still smiling like a fool.

"What's going on Luke? Why'd you burst into my house, hug my girlfriend, and why are you smiling like an idiot?" Link asked, scratching his head.

"Because I'm just so happy! It s great day, really, it is!" Luke exclaimed, hugging Link excitedly. Link was still confused, and awkwardly patted his friend on the back. "I should probably explained why it's such a good day, shouldn't I?" Luke asked, sitting besides Zelda on the couch.

"Yeah, that would probably help a little," Link said sarcastically.

"Alright well….Jill's having a baby! Another one, I mean! We're having another kid!" Luke said, getting another smile on his face.

"That's wonderful Luke! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Zelda said, hugging Luke. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Luke shook his head, explaining they wanted it to be a surprise. Link walked over and gave Luke a hug, congratulating him and Jill.

"Thanks a lot guys, we're so excited. Abby's going to have a little sibling! Wow, I still can't believe it myself. Oh yeah, there is something else I wanted to ask you guys. Jill would have came along, but she was feeding Abby so she couldn't. How would you guys feel about being the kid's god-parents? It'd mean a lot to Jill and I," Luke asked, giving Link his best puppy eyes.

Zelda shook her head yes automatically, saying she would love to be the god-mother. Link also agreed, "Of course we'll be the god parents, we'd love to!" he said.

Luke stood up, and gave Link another hug, "Thanks you two. I can't wait to tell Jill you said yes. Stop by the house later today if you're not busy, you guys haven't been over in awhile. Well, I better be going, see you guys later! I cant believe it still, I'm gonna be a daddy! Again!"

He left the house, and Link sat beside the princess on the couch, "He is such a spaz," he muttered, smiling lightly. Zelda nodded in agreement, then he leaned over and kissed Zelda gently. "Oh yeah, good morning by the way."

Zelda smiled, "Good morning to you too."

* * *

**Was it THAT bad? Honsetly? Well if it was sorry once again, I wrote it in a hurry so..yeah. But I kinda need you guy's help. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE ABOUT! I need like 2-4 more chapters before they return to the castle and I'm not sure what should happen in between it! Anyone have any ideas? You can just PM me them, or write your idea in the reveiw. Either way, it'll be a lot of help. SPEAKING OF REVIEWS...who ever writes the first review after this is uploaded...will have the 69th review of my story(: haha sorry, I know that's kinda immature, but hey! imma freshman, leave me alone. Anyways...that's all for this time. Review if you'd like(: Bye!**


	15. Meet Link, The Romantic

**I'm back! Did you all miss me and my horribley cheesey story?(: I tried uploaded this chapter a few weeks ago, but then the formatting was being stubborn so i just gave up. I finally got back to it though, and here we are! Anyways, I'd just like to send a BIG THANK YOU to mosherocks4 who gave me the idea for this chapter! So yeah...THANK YOU!(:**

**Well go on, read, enjoy, and review at the end if you'd like! :D**

* * *

Zelda's eye fluttered open, but were quickly closed when Link leaned over and said, "No no no, go back to sleep, love. We got plans tonight and you're gonna need your rest." He lightly kissed her forehead and she fell back to sleep.

When she woke up a second time, Link was nowhere to be found. She wandered around the house, but the hero seemingly disappeared. "Maybe he just went to Luke's for something, he'll probably be back soon. I should go bathe in the meantime," she thought to herself.

She just finished getting dressed and drying her hair when she heard the front door open and close. She stuck her head out the bathroom door and saw Link walking to the kitchen. Zelda tip-toed behind him, trying not to make a sound. She wanted to scare him, payback for when he snuck up on her yesterday.

Right before she was about to yell in his ear, he said, "Zelda, what are you trying to do?" causing her to jump. How did he know she was there? In an attempt to scare him, he ended up scaring her!

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Because I heard you," he explained, raising an eyebrow, "and did you really just stomp your feet? Really?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and went to go sit down at the table. He grinned, "Sorry, but anyways, how did you sleep ?"

He leaned against the counter, and Zelda spoke, "I slept great, but why did you tell me to go back to sleep earlier?" She was curious about that, he said they had plans, but she doesn't remember making any.

Link smirked, shrugged, and said, "Oh, it's a surprise. I can't tell you, cause then I would have to kill you." He winked, causing Zelda to become even more confused. "Don't worry about it Zelda, it's a good surprise."

* * *

"Ok, really Link? Where are we going? It's like midnight and we're walking in the woods! Why?" Zelda cried, looking cautiously around her. It was dark, and there were trees all around them. Even though the sun was down, the air around them was hot, though it wasn't too warm. It was like the perfect weather, not too hot, but not cold by any means.

"Chill Zelda, we're almost there," Link said, intertwining his fingers with Zelda's.

She rolled her eyes, that didn't answer her question. "Yeah but, where is there? Oh goddesses, we're going to the place where you're going to kill me, aren't we? You wanted a secluded area so no one could hear my screams, and you're probably going to dump my body in the river!"

"Oh yeah, totally. You know me, killing my girlfriends as a hobby," Link laughed, pushing a branch out of their way. Soon he slowed down, and said "Alright, close your eyes." Zelda did as she was told, and felt him cover her eyes with his hands, and heard him mumble, "Just in case."

They walked another 15 or so steps before he removed his hands and said she could open her eyes. In front of her was what seemed to be previously set up picnic. Zelda gasped, and turned around to find Link with a big smile on his face, "You like?"

"I like? I love! It's amazing!" Zelda said, hugging him tightly. It really was a beautiful sight, the light from the moon made it look like a spotlight was shining into the blanket. Link walked over and pulled out a match, then lit the candle that was in the middle of the picnic. He sat crossed-leg on one side, then patted the ground beside him, where Zelda soon sat down.

There was a basket in front of them, and when Link opened it, Zelda realized there was tons of food inside of it. He carefully pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of wine, "Don't worry, your highness, your father won't find out about your drinking" he added with a wink.

Link prepared a lovely meal, and soon the two of then were full. "Wow Link, you sure do know how to make a girl feel like a princess, don't you?" Zelda teased, elbowing him. He laughed, running a hand through his hair, and claimed it was a gift.

Link cleaned up quickly, just shoving everything back into the basket. After he moved the basket to the side, he laid down, staring at the sky. Zelda did the same, laying her head down on his chest. He played with her hair absentmindedly, humming quietly to himself. They stayed quiet for a few moments, before Link broke that silence by asking, "What are you thinking about?"

Zelda sighed, "What we're going to do once we get back to the castle...I'm worried my father won't care about our feelings for each other, and make me marry some stuck up prince. I love you, and that will never change," she whispered, staring at the stars.

Link didn't reply, he was lost in his own thoughts. He slowly started to sit up, causing Zelda to do the same. She looked at him, confused, and he just looked into her eyes. Then he smiled slightly, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips barely brushed hers when he pulled away, and whispered, "No matter what your father decides...I'll never let you go, and I'll fight for you until he let's us be together. Don't worry about a thing, ok? I promise, everything will work out in the end."

Zelda blushed, and nodded. Link smiled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind Zelda's ear. As Link leaned in to give her a kiss, she pulled away and said, "So...did you really have a crush on me when you first came to the castle?"

Link turned bright red and began stuttering, "Well...um...you see, uh...I well, err..."

Zelda giggled, amused by his sudden lack of communication skills, "It's adorable when you're embarrassed," she said, causing him to turn a deeper shade of red, "Come on Link, use your big boy words," she said with a wink.

"Well um...yeah, yeah I did..." he muttered, "but hey! Can you blame me? You're beautiful!" This caused Zelda to turn red, "My, oh my, look how the tables have turned. Now, come on Zelda, honestly, you know you were attracted to me WAY before we came out here."

"No I was not!" she countered, sticking her nose in the air.

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Link said firmly.

"No! I wasn't!"

"Oh shut up! You so were!"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

Link leaned it, so close his nose was almost touching hers, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, whatcha gonna do about it?" He smirked, "but that's beside the point..." he leaned back, "Just admit it already babe, you so wanted me."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Yeah, alright, you were handsome, but that's it."

"So you never thought of having a relationship with me before now? Never? Ever? Never ever ever never ever never-"

"Ok! Calm down, enough with the ever's and never's! Goddesses, it's like your Ashton! And alright, I maybe thought about it once...but you were so busy saving the world I knew it would never happen. Besides, you were probably out there, flirting with all these other girls, wooing them, and not even thinking about little old me." Zelda said, secretly hoping she wasn't right.

He shook his head, laughing quietly, "You have no idea how wrong you are, love," Zelda gave him a questioning look, "While I was out there, you were the only girl ever on my mind. Sure other girls gave me their attention, but I had my heart set on you. Looks like it finally paid off," he added, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You're so cheesy!" Zelda said, elbowing him playfully.

He just shrugged, "Yeah, but...I got you to blush, so it's so worth it."

"I did not blush!"

"I love you," Link said simply, and the princess turned pink, "Now you did."

"Oh shut up!"

"Excuse me? Now who's telling who go shut up?" Link asked, recalling what Zelda had said earlier. She just groaned in fake frustration, muttering that he was annoying. "Haha yeah, but you love me anyways. But anyway...ready to go? Believe it or not, we've been here for about 2 hours already."

Zelda nodded, she really didn't want to go, but she was getting tired. She was glad Link told her to sleep in this morning, or she would have passed out right into the food while eating. They both stood up, and Link folded the blanket, shoving it also in the basket. They walked home in comfortable silence.

When they got to the house, they both fell into bed, exhausted from their days activities. Link pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the princess, "Goodnight Zelda, I love you.." he whispered.

She twisted around, and found that he was already asleep. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and quietly said, "I love you too, Link." And with that, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Jill, no sit down, I'll get your drink. Just...sit and stay," Luke said, getting up to grab her glass off the table.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Lucas, I am not a dog! And I'm perfectly able to stand up, walk a whole five feet, and grab my own drink! I'm pregnant, not dying."

Link and Zelda laughed, watching their friends argue. It's been two weeks since their midnight picnic, which means they only had a week left before they had to return to the castle. They tried not to think about it and enjoy the time they had left, but it was sometimes hard to do so when they knew it was almost time to leave.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But anyways, so what are you guys gonna do for your last week here?" Luke asked. Both Zelda and Link shrugged, they weren't even sure themselves.

"How about you guys...no wait, you already went to the beach. Hmm...I don't know actually, I'm sorry," Jill sighed, rocking Abby back and forth.

"ZELDA!" A small voice called, and suddenly Ashton burst into the house. He was out of breath but managed to say, "Zel...da...my mom...she needs you..." he took in a few more breaths, "She needs to ask you something, so...yeah, follow me!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house.

Link blinked, "Um, ok then."

Luke plopped down beside Link and punched his shoulder, "So? You gonna do it?" Jill raised her eyebrow, she didn't know what her husband was talking about.

Link ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I'm going to but...the right time just hasn't presented itself yet," Jill asked what they were talking about, but they ignored her.

"What do you mean the right time hasn't presented itself yet? It's always the right time! You just gotta do it!" Luke explained, confusing his wife even more.

Link just shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right...I was going to do it at the picnic, but I got nervous and chickened out..."

"You have to do it before you leave town though, or else it'll be too late! I mean, it's not like you can exactly do it while her father's around," Luke said. Jill was beyond confused. Do it? Did they mean...like actually _do it_? Was Link really thinking about doing THAT with the princess?

"I know! And I'm trying to think of how to, you know, ask and stuff, but I'm just worried she'll reject me and then it'll be awkward..." Link sighed.

Luke groaned, punching his friend, "Man! She won't reject you! You know she _loves_ you, so you gotta take it to the next level! Me and Jill did it like the day after we said I love you!" This caused Jill even more confusion, "So just ask her!" Luke finished.

"OK! What are you guys talking about? Really? What?" Jill yelled, finally getting their attention. They stared at her with wide eyes, "What. Are. You. Guys. Talking. About? Don't just stare at me like idiots! Explain yourselves! Are you trying to like...seduce Zelda or something?"

"What? No!" Link said, wide eyed.

"Then what?"

Link sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little velvet box. He tossed it to Jill, and thankfully, she caught it. Jill opened it up to find a beautiful diamond ring inside, "I'm gonna ask Zelda to marry me," Link explained simply.

* * *

**Mini cliff hanger? Sorta? Hope you guys liked it, feel free to review, I always love hearing everyone's opinions! Next chapter, if it goes the way I plan, will have some drama in it, so prepare yourselfs! Watch Jersey Shore or something, anything to brace yourself for over dramtic drama! :D Until next time my dear friends!**


	16. Oh the drama

**Hello my friends! And welcome to the 16th (I think...) chapter of my story! This chapter has some drama (Link swearing, Zelda being over-dramatic, Snooki hooking up with Vinny...oh wait, scratch that last part. My bad!) so I hope I don't offend anyone by Link's fowl language! If I do, I'm sorry! Well yeah, anywas, go on and read!(:**

* * *

"Six more days, Zelda. Are you excited to go back home?" Link asked, during breakfast.

Zelda shrugged, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "I suppose I am. I mean, I miss my father but I'm going to miss everyone here too," then she made a face, "I'm not looking

forward to the long horse ride back to the castle, that's for sure."

Link laughed, "Well I'll try and get Bella to be gentle for the ride. But no promises. And hey, maybe if you want, we can come back here for Christmas or something. If your father will let you, I mean.." he trailed of, remembering that they might not be able to stay together when they get back. The little velvet box in his pocket suddenly felt heavy, he knew he had to make a move soon before it was too late.

"That'd be nice," Zelda smiled, thinking about how beautiful the town would be covered in snow. "Oh yeah, Mirabelle wanted to know if I could help her with something today. That's what she asked yesterday. Is that okay?"

Link nodded, he needed to get advice on proposing from Luke anyways. After breakfast, they said goodbye and both went to different houses.

* * *

Luke swung the door open, "Hey buddy, how's it going? Did you ask her yet? Did she say yes? Is my little boy getting married to the princess of Hyrule?" Link shook his head no, trying to say that he didn't ask her yet, but Luke misunderstood it, "She rejected you? Aww man, I'm sorry! It's probaby for the best, I mean come on, you and the princess? Nah man, wasn't gonna happen. You're probably gonna grow old alone and never find love and be all-"

"Luke! She didn't say no! I haven't asked yet! But thank you for putting THAT possibility in my head!" Link said, now even more nervous about asking Zelda. Luke gave him an apologetic look and Link continued, "But anyways...I need advice."

"Oh? And how may I be of assistance my young grasshopper?" Luke grinned, motioning for Link to sit down.

Link rolled his eyes, he should have know Luke wasn't going to take this seriously, "I'm not sure how to propose to her..I've never proposed to a girl before-"

"Hopefully," Luke interuptted.

"Shut up! But yeah, I've never proposed and I don't know how I should. I mean, I want it to special so she'll remember it but I don't want to be over dramatic about it, you know?" Link said, running a hand through his hair.

Luke scratched his chin, appearing to be deep in thought, "Can't be over dramatic, huh? Well darn, there goes my idea of you getting naked and-"

"**LUKE!"** Link yelled, not wanting to hear where that was going.

Luke laughed, "Dude, calm down. It's called a joke!" Link grimaced and his friend continued, "Alright, alright, down boy. Hmm...just do it when it feels right. Make sure you're ready, prepared, calm, and make sure you get on one knee. Please, remember to get down on one knee! My dad didn't and...well, his face was sore for a week and had to propose again, she turned him down the first time," Luke explained, grinning.

* * *

Link was in a great mood, he had the perfect plan. Him and Luke spent all afternoon planning, with a little assistance from Jill. The weather was perfect, the plan was perfect, and Link felt like he was walking on air. Nothing could ruin his day now.

"_Oooohhhhhh_ _Link_!"

Except for Ilia.

"Link! Wait up!" Ilia called, and he saw her sprinting toward him. She skidded to a stop right in front of Link, and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned away warily, trying to avoid contact. "How are you darling? I've barely seen you since the Red Moon festival! Do you like my new hair cut? Did you miss me? Were you looking for me? You and that girl broke up, right? We're going to get married now, right? Oh yay!" She rushed, jumping up and down.

Link stared at her dumbly, saying nothing. Why did Ilia do this? He hated being rude to her, but she gave him no other option but to turn her down. He sighed, "Ilia...listen..."

She pressed her index finger against his lips, "Shhh! Don't speak, just kiss me!" Then she painfully shoved her lips on his.

* * *

Zelda walked out of Mirabelle's house, raising her hands to block the sun. She was smiling, it was a beautiful day ad she was in a great mood. Her and Mirabelle worked a little bit, then just sat and chatted for the rest of the time.

They talked about Link a lot, how things were going to be once they returned to the castle, and marriage. Mirabelle asked if Link had shown any signs of getting ready to propose and Zelda just shook her head no, sadly. It was true, she wished that he would ask her to marry him, but she knew it would never happen. At least until her father approved of them being together, which may or may not happen.

_"He loves adventures," Zelda had told Mirabelle, "He would hate to be tied down in one place for the rest of his life."_

Zelda sighed, and began walking back to her and Link's home. She was stopped when she heard a small voice calling out, "Alice! Wait, I mean Zelda!" She turned around and saw Ashton and Rose running toward her, "Rosie has a cut on her knee, can you help us find a band-aid or something?" Ashton said, panting.

Rosie had tears in her eyes and pointed to a small cut, which was bleeding a little, "I got a boo-boo," she cried.

Zelda smiled symptahically at the little girl, "Alright sweetie, let's go find you some help. Here, I'll carry you," She picked Rosie up, "Ashton, how did this happen?"

The boy started going into a long tale about how him and his sister were playing tag when Rosie tripped and fell onto some rocks. Somehow that short story was spun into a five minute long story, which Ashton told very enthusiastically. Zelda just smiled the whole time, inserting "Ohhh's" and "Ahhh's" whenever necassary while they walked to the nearby store to purchase a band-aid.

After they bought it, they started to make their way back to Mirabelle's house to clean the "battle wound" as Ashton had called it. But they were cut short. Zelda stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on a heart-crushing sight.

Right in front of her she saw Ilia and Link's lips locked. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her face. Zelda's breath was caught in her throat, and her eyes went wide. All she could do was sit there and watch, like a deer in headlights.

"Link! What are you doing?" Ashton yelled, causing the pair to break apart. Link looked over and saw Zelda, but she had already seen enough. She stomped away, carrying Rosie and holding Ashton's hand, ignoring Links calls.

* * *

_**How could he do this to me?**_ Zelda thought. _He tells me he loves me, but then I catch him kissing Ilia? I thought he hated her? I guess that was just a cover-up...I should have known, I'm so dumb..._

Zelda shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts. She focused on cleaning Rosie's cut, which was surprising deeper than it seemed. Rosie looked at Zelda sadly, "Aunty Zelda? Why are you sad?"

Zelda smiled slightly, was it that obvious? "I'm not sad, sweetie. Why do you think that?" _Maybe because you just saw the love of your life shoving his tongue down the throat of his number one fan? Or maybe it was how he lied to you about his feelings, making you fall hard for him just so he could laugh about it later?_ Zelda thought bitterly.

Rosie stuck her bottom lip out, "You are sad. It's cause you saw Link kissing Ilia isn't it? Oh, don't worry about her Aunty, daddy says she has cooties," Zelda laughed a little, "But Uncle Link really likes you, I can tell," Rosie said matter-of-factly.

"She's right, you know," a voice said from the doorway. Zelda closed her eyes, of course he would come here. Probably to laugh in her face. The bastard.

Zelda didn't reply, just carefully stuck the band-aid on Rosie's knee and lifted her from the table. Rosie just stood there, looking up at Zelda expectantly, "Go outside and play, Ashton's waiting for you." Rosie looked from Zelda to Link twice, gave Zelda a hug, then ran out the door. Zelda eyed Link before asking, "What do you want?"

"To talk, to explain, to tell you what really happened," he said, stepping closer.

Zelda took a step back, and he looked down sadly, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Zelda glared at him, what did he want to explain? How one day he just fell in love with Ilia and just forgot to tell her? "Save it, I don't want to hear it." She said coldly, trying not to cry.

Link ran a had through his hair, "Zelda, please listen..."

"No, you listen Link! You hurt me! I trusted you, but then you go and break that trust by doing this!" Zelda yelled, coming undone. She was going to yell at him, she didn't care if anyone else heard, she needed to get this out. "If you wanted to be with Ilia, why didn't you just say so? Why did you have to go behind my back about it?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda kept talking, "No, I'm not done! What was the whole point in pretending to love me? Were you just trying to get me to fall for you so you could go back to the castle and tell all your friends that the princess of Hyrule was in love with you?" Then suddenly everything became clear to Zelda, or at least she thought so. "Oh! I get it now! You wanted to get me to love you so I would sleep with you! Yeah, yeah, that's it! You wanted to be able to go back, and boost to all your friends that you had sex with the princess! Well guess what? Obviously that's not going to happen anymore, the only action you'll be getting is from Ilia, who seems more than happy to give it!"

Zelda was on a roll, she felt good about this. Seeing the pained look on Link's face made her that much more upset. "I loved you, Link! Goddamn it, I really did! But now that's all over. I still feel something strong for you, there's no doubt about that. But you can forget about it being love. I can't believe you. I can't stand you. I hate you. _So much_," Zelda yelled, seething. Did she really just say that? The crushed look on his face told her that she did.

"Zelda..." he whispered, emotion hanging on his every word. Zelda scoffed, what excuse would he come up with?

Link was broken, he didn't know what to say or do. She hated him. She _hated_ him. But her reasons were all wrong, but he guess what she saw must have been convincing. He blinked the tears away, he didn't want her to see him like this. She hated him...those words kept replaying in his head over and over again.

"I can't believe you...You lied to me the whole time...You never loved me..." Zelda said softly, almost to herself. Link's head shot up, and she saw that he had tears in his eyes. He was devastated, it was clear to see on his face.

"No. Zelda, no!" He said loudly, and he marched over so he was standing right in front of her. A fire was burning in his eyes and she knew he was mad, "Listen to me, don't cut me off or interrupted me or anything. Just shut up and listen." He said, eyes smoldering into hers.

"I get it, okay? I know how bad it must have looked before with me and Ilia. And I guess you came to the conclusion that I was kissing her. But that's not what fucking happened! She kissed me, randomly! My hands were on her face trying to push her away, not pull her closer!" He took a deep breath but continued, "And what's this bullshit about me wanting to sleep with you so I can tell my buddies I banged the princess? Where did THAT come from? Zelda, I would be okay with never sleeping with you, if that's what you wanted. I would forever be a virgin, if you asked me so,"

Zelda looked down, she was wrong...she just made the biggest fool of herself ever all because of a stupid mistake. Link lifted her chin back up so she was staring back into his eyes again, "Look at me," he whispered. His eyes were burning again, but this time it wasn't with anger. But instead with love.

"Anything you want Zelda, I'll do it. I would do anything for you, climb a mountain, swim an ocean, you name it and I'll do it. I'll fight wars for you, put me against an army of one thousand men and I'll defeat every single one of them just for you," he was speaking in a quiet whisper now, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Zelda, I don't have much. I don't have a huge castle, a lot of money, or any luxurys you're used to. But I do have arms to hold you when you need to cry, ears to listen to when you need to talk, and a heart. A heart that's breaking because you told me you hated me... But I'm hoping that was just something said in the heat of the moment, or else what I'm about to do next will be pointless..." Link said sincerely.

He reached into his pocket, keeping his eyes locked on Zelda's, while slipping down to the floor. He ended up on one knee, holding the small velvet box in front of him. Zelda gasped, she was definatly not expecting this to come from today's events. Link smiled slightly, just raising the corners of his mouth.

"Zelda, I never want this to happen again. I want you to know that I would never do anything like that to you, in my whole life. I want you to know that my heart belongs to you and you only forever, and the only way I can ensure of that is by asking you this..." He took a breath, he didn't want to stutter or do anything to mess these words up, "I love you Zelda, and I want to keep loving you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" He opened the box, and a beautiful diamond ring appeared.

Zelda couldn't breath, she was too surprised. She looked at Link, his ice blue eyes somehow seemed warm, and she felt like she could just stare at them forever. But he was waiting for an answer, his heart was probably beating just as fast as hers because she was taking so long to reply. She smiled at him, her heart swelling because her next three words were, "Of course, yes!"

* * *

It was Michael's birthday that night, so to celebrate, everyone crammed beside eachother at Gregory and Mirabelle's dinner table. Food was being passed around and everyone was having a good time. Link was nervous though, Zelda told him he had to everyone that they were getting married. He just proposed two hours earlier, so he didn't have much time to plan.

Zelda told him he shouldn't worry, that he had no reason to, but he could still feel the sweat began to form on his forhead. Would they be okay with it? Would they be willing to accept Zelda into their family, when they've only known her for a few short months? They seemed to like Zelda, but then again that might just be an act to make Link happy.

"Link, dear? Is everything alright? You've been awfully quiet this whole time," Mirabelle asked. Link smiled and nodded his head, saying he was just a little tired.

Zelda have him a look that said, "Tell them soon. Or else." Link just smiled nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

"And then! I traveled up the mountain, where it was rumored to have hideous beasts, and found the secret jewel of power. It was tough though, because a giant octopus rose from the ocean and-"

"The ocean? I thought you were on a mountain?" Luke challenged, cutting Michael's story off. Michael's face turned red and began stuttering, "Well y-yeah, but...um...well you s-see it wasn't exactly an ocean. It was more like pond-"

Luke interrupted again, "A pond that held a giant octopus? Really? Wow, that's some story you got there, Mike." Jill slapped her husband's shoulder, telling him to shut up and telling Michael to continue his story.

Link cleared his throat, this was it. "Um sorry to cut you short Mikey, but I got some news," He announced, gaining everyone's attention. He looked and Zelda and she smile encouragingly, "Well um...first of all, happy birthday to Michael," Everyone clapped. "And err...well basically all I have to say is that...um...Me and Zelda are getting married,"

The room went wild with applause, and Luke's voice was heard above everything, "Yeah buddy! Get some Linky!" Everyone congratulated them, and Jill demanded to know how he asked. Both Link and Zelda decided earlier to just make a story up, and spare their family the drama of what actually happened. Zelda explained the fake story, causing every female in the room to go, "Aww!" at the end.

After dinner, after Luke and Jill left and the children where all out in bed, Link and Zelda stood by the front door. Gregory and Mirabelle came over and told them congrats one more time. "Atta boy, Link. You chose a princess, literally," Gregory said, shaking Link's hand and winking at Zelda.

"Oh Link! My little Link is getting married!" Mirabelle sobbed, gathering both Zelda and Link into a hug. "I just want you to know that we are thrilled that you'll be joining our family, Zelda. I can't wait to see how handsome Link will look and how beautiful you'll look on your wedding day! If only his parents were still alive to witness this...But oh well! I can't believe it! This is so wonderful!"

She brought that both into another hug, and Link just patted her shoulder awkwardly, muttering, "Uh...there, there."

* * *

"Well it wasn't that bad," Link said, waiting for Zelda to climb into bed with him. She was running a comb through her hair, watching him in the mirror. She raised her eyebrows and he grinned sheepishly, "Alright, it was kinda that bad.."

She laughed, "Kinda that bad? You were sweating like a pig and shaking on the spot!" Link groaned, burying his face in his hands. She sat on the bed, and hugged him, "Aww Link, I was just kidding. You did fine, I'm sure no one noticed the whole sweating thing"

Link shot her a look and she giggled, he was cute when he was embarrassed. "Well at least the worst part is over.." He mumbled, laying down.

"You really think so?" Zelda asked, also laying down on the bed.

Link was facing the wall so Zelda was looking at his back, "Yeah, I mean telling everyone at the table is a bad as this whole things gonna get. Now all we gotta do is plan and get married," he explained, closing his eyes.

Zelda grinned, he forgot a very important part, "I think you're missing something..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You still have to tell my father."

* * *

**So...? What'd you guys think? PLEASE REVEIW FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WANT TO HEAR EVERYONE'S OPINIONS! Well that's it. Unfortunatly, this story is coming to a close soon. Within the next few chapters :( I know, I know, it's so depressing. Well yeah...hope you guys liked this chapter! And again, PLEASE REVIEW! Just tell me whether it was good or bad! Thanks guys! Bye!**


	17. Home, sweet home

**Oh my long-time-ness! Hello again my friends! I know, you all probably hate me because it's been like four months but please! Don't blame it on Link!**

**This chapter was just so...ugh for me. I rewrote it like 17 times and this is the best it became. And that's sad because I'm not too happy with how it came out. It's just so...I dunno, read and find out for yourself. You may like it, who knows? **

**But yes, sorry for how long it took to upload :( Read on.**

* * *

"Ready, Zelda?" Link asked, helping her down from Bella. They just arrived at the castle of Hyrule, after a long journey home. The goodbye was even longer though, everyone was sad to have Link and Zelda leave. They had promised to write once or twice a month, but still there were tears. Mostly from Mirabelle and Rosie, but Zelda did tear up here and then. These people were her family now, she was sad to have to say goodbye.

She did miss her father though and her kingdom. Which is why when Link asked her that question she responded, "Yes."

As her and Link walked the familiar halls of the castle, Zelda thought of how she was going to bring up her and Link to her father. Should she casually mention it or demand that he let them stay together?

"Hey daddy-o, how's it going? By the way, me and Link are a couple now. Yep. Zelink is our celebrity couple name, everybody is _totes_ talking about it!." Err...that probably wouldn't go well. Just knowing her father.

Or..."Father. I **demand** you let me marry Link. I care not about what you think or wish. This is my choice. So ha! I win!" Yeah, that would go over worse. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just have been born as anything but a princess so she could marry who she wanted and not who her father picked?

Before she knew it, her and Link were standing outside the throne room. Zelda stared at the large wooden door in front of her, knowing her and his fate would be decided soon after they opened it and walked through. This is when Zelda realized that Link had been silent through out the entire walk in the castle. He was just standing slightly behind her, eyes on the ground. "Link..? What's wrong?"

He sighed, looking up at the door, "Nothing. Let's go, come on." He said, reaching for the doors handle.

"No, wait," Zelda said, not convinced that he was okay. She grabbed his hands, "Link, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything..."

Link stared at his hands in hers, sighing once again. He looked up, locking his icy blue eyes with her softer ones, "I'm just...scared. This may be our last moment together..." He whispered.

This came as a surprise to Zelda, she was so used to Link being sure that they would be able to stay with one another. But that might have been just an act to make her feel better, just so she wouldn't worry. He shrugged, obviously not liking the feeling of sounding weak in front of her. Zelda quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "It'll be okay Link." She said into his shoulder.

She felt him hug her back, and they just stood there in each others arms for a minute or two. When they finally parted, Link kissed her forehead gently and said, "Let's go."

* * *

As soon as Zelda walked through the throne room's door, her father bellowed, "Zelda! Finally, my daughter has returned home!" Zelda couldn't help but grin at the king, running up to hug him. King Damon hugged his daughter tightly, before kissing her cheek, "Welcome back, my dear. The castle has been a terrible shade of gray since your departure."

Zelda smiled brightly, looking up at the face of her father. It was exactly the same as when she left, his silvery blue eyes, his graying blonde hair, everything was the same. "Oh father, I missed you so much. It's great to be home again!"

The king smiled, "It's great to have you back," This is when the king finally realized that Link had just finished walking through the room and was standing to the side, "And we owe it all to your wonderful protector! Link, my boy, please step up! Don't be shy!"

Link stepped forward, smiling slightly, "Hello your highness, how are you?" He asked, bowing.

Zelda's father just laughed "I am well, thank you. And I cannot thank you enough for bringing my beloved daughter back home safely! I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you," The king said, as if it were a question.

Link looked at Zelda, who was smiling gently at him, "Not at all, sir."

"Good, good. Now Link, if you would please excuse us...me and Princess Zelda must catch up and talk." The king said, motioning Link to the door.

Link bowed respectfully, "Of course sir. Good day your majesties." And he began to make his way out.

Zelda stared at his retreating figure, trying to think of a way to make him stay. Suddenly, the diamond ring on her left hands ring finger felt eighteen times heavier. Should she even try and convince her father to let them stay together? Was it worth the argument that was sure to follow? Would her father be strict and force her to stick by the ancient Hyrulian marriage laws? Ahhh why was she asking so many questions?

As she watched Link walked away, all the memories of them together from the past few months rushed back into her head. She remembered Link teaching her how to ride a horse, being attacked by all of those evil chickens, and learning how to shoot a bow and arrow. His face turning red when she caught him how to dance, his soft voice singing the song at the Red moon festival, and when they admitted their feelings and that amazing kiss that followed. All of those little things that they did together, all of those big things that happened to them all came back to her suddenly.

She watched him walking away, but he turned his head around and locked eyes with Zelda once again. He smiled slightly at her, and mouthed the words "I love you."

Then she knew that no matter what happened, she would never give up on him. She would make her father let them be, even if she had to run away. She would never find anyone else that would make her as happy as Link did. He was the one. She already knew this, of course, but now she had to let her father know.

"Link, wait!" She called, making up her mind. He turned around, raising his eyebrow. The king gave her a curious look, but she ignored him, telling Link to come over. "Father, there's something I need to tell you. Please don't interrupt me until I finished, just hear me out."

She took a deep breath, "I know it's customary for a princess to marry a prince and Hyrule has kept that tradition for years, but I think it's time for a change. You see...during the time I was away, me and Link...well, we fell in love." She looked up at her father, who kept a steady and calm gaze. Link smiled reassuringly at her and she continued, "Yes, we fell in love and he asked me to marry him a few days ago. I know we should have let you known before hand, but we couldn't.

"Father, please try and understand here, I love Link and that will never changed. I will never be happy with someone else. You must let us stay together...I know Link's not a prince, but he is Hyrule's hero and that-"

The king burst out laughing, silencing Zelda and earning a confused look from Link. He kept laughing for a few moments before finally containing himself. He looked at Zelda, then at Link and began laughing all over again. Zelda's heart sank, he thought she was kidding and wouldn't take any of this seriously.

"Your highness, please. This isn't a laughing matter, nor is Zelda kidding," Link said, trying to make sense of the kings outburst. Link was beyond confused, Zelda wasn't giving off any hints that she might have been joking so why was her father laughing? Link didn't think that Zelda falling in love with him of all people was funny, but hey, he could be wrong.

King Damon, shook his head, "No, no. I know it's not. It's just...oh hold on," he said, trying to stop laughing. "Please, pardon my amusement. I just find it funny that you thought I would be upset! When really I'm just so...delighted! Oh this is wonderful, truly wonderful! Now let me see...I need to alert the council, so they are aware that the plan worked. Oh and we must..."

"What? Plan? What are you talking about?" Zelda said, very confused. Link scratched his head, just as confused as the princess. The king seemed happy that they were together but what was this...plan?

King Damon grinned, "Ahh yes, you two weren't aware. Well we, me and the counsel, sent you off with Link in hopes that you two would become romantically involved. There was a threat to the castle, of course, but we wanted something good to come from this mess." Link's eyes widened, this was news. "You two were always such good friends as children, so we thought you would become close as adults also. And Link, well he's such a remarkable young man, I would have picked him over any uptight prince any day!"

The two young blondes just looked at the king in shock, trying to process what he said. He had planned them to get together? He knew all along that there was a chance of them falling in love and hoped they would? They were going to be able to stay together?

"Oh!" Zelda cried, throwing herself at her father. She hugged him tightly, trying to let him know how happy she was in that hug. The king laughed, returning her hug with one arm and shaking Link's hand with the other. Link was grinning widely, happier than he had been in his life.

After hugging her father, Zelda all but attacked Link, not that he was complaining. He picked her up in the air, spinning her around, both of them smiling like idiots. After he set her down, they looked into each others guys and couldn't resist but to kiss one another. They were cut short though, when Zelda's father cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Now I accept you two as a couple, but that does not mean I want you see you displaying that coupleship," he scolded, but couldn't help but smile a little.

It was a very happy day on the castle.

* * *

Later that night, Link was escorting Zelda back to her room. They were talking quietly and politely because all of the nosey maids were trying to listen into their conversation. Just to mess with them Link said, "So there I was spitting on the chief's goldfish, trying to save it's little life when..." but he was cut off when Zelda elbowed him, telling him to be nice.

When they finally reached her room they just looked deeply into each others eyes. They hadn't had the chance to talk in private yet, and they were finally alone. Unable to help herself, Zelda pulled Link closer to her, and began to kiss him with all she had. In that kiss she tried to let him know her love, her happiness, and every other emotion she felt toward him.

"Wow," Link breathed when they finally parted. Zelda nodded in agree, also trying to catch her breath as she walked over her to bed. It would be weird sleeping in this huge, plush bed compared to the small but cozy one she had been sleeping in. She laid down, not intending to sleep, but just to spend some alone tine with Link. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for him to join her. "I don't know Zelda, I mean we're at the castle now. Wouldn't it be improper for us to share the same bed already, even if it's for a short amount of time?" He asked, eyeing the door.

She smiled, "Relax, no one's going to come in. Besides, it's locked. And if I do remember correctly, you used to sneak in here when we were younger, and you never once got caught," Zelda reminded him. He shrugged then began to lay down next to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want Zelda?" Link asked quietly, looking into her light blue eyes.

Zelda gave him a look, "Honestly, it isn't that big of a deal. You're just keeping me company for awhile, and it just so happens to be on my bed."

"No, that's not what I meant...I mean...are you sure you want to marry me? I'm not a prince, I'm just some kid from some little town who has nothing to his name," Link said sadly, "I don't know how to be the king, nor how to run a country. We don't know if the people will accept me as their ruler and if they do, if I'll even be able to rule them...So just think real fast, are you sure you want to marry me?"

Zelda looked at him in amazement. Of course she was sure, she'd never been more sure of anything in her life. She pressed her lips against his for a moment, when she pulled away she whispered, "Link, stop worrying. You may just be a boy from a small town but you're also the most wonderful man in this world. The people will accept you and you will be a brilliant king. I love you and I'm a hundred and ten percent sure I want to marry you. I am going to marry you. Even if I have to have my strongest knight throw you over his shoulder and carry you to the alter," she smiled, teasing slightly.

"You're strongest knight wouldn't be able to touch me, I'd kick his ass," Link said defensively. "Though he won't need to. I'll be up there, standing ready at the alter the day before the wedding."

"Promise?" Zelda asked, smiling at the idea Link presented.

"Promise."

* * *

The next few weeks at the Hyrule castle was crazy. The first week Zelda and her father had to rush around, giving excuses for her long absence, trying to calm down the city. Link barely got to see his fiancée, but he was kept busy by the maids, who were asking for his opinions on the wedding. He, of course, really had no say on any of the actual plans, but they wanted to be able to tell Zelda what he thought when she was making the final preparations.

Link was amazed at how much work goes into a wedding. He'd only been to one or two but they hadn't seemed too complicated to set up. He wasn't aware how wrong he was. They had to pick a date, a location, the guest list (which truly was all up to the king), the flowers, the dress, whatever Link was supposed to wear, the invitations, and so much more. The whole concept made Link's head spin.

Whenever he got to see Zelda though, it was short and very formal. He wasn't allowed to hug her, let alone kiss her. Even if they were to be married, they weren't yet so formalities had to be addressed, much to Link's strong dislike. Zelda was always in a rush, but when they ran into each other, Link could see her face go from distressed to happy. It made him glad that just seeing him could make her day a little bit better.

The days dragged on but the weeks seemingly flew by. Before he knew it, his wedding to Zelda was only five days away. Zelda was busier than ever unfortunately, resulting in Link seeing even more little of her. He was busy too though, having to go to the tailor once a day, to get him fitted for his tuxedo.

"Raise your arms, please," the man said, a slight lisp in his voice. Link complied, grumbling slightly. This guy had been poking (stabbing) Link for over an hour, and he was beginning to think it wasn't accidental anymore.

"All this for a bloody monkey suit..." Link muttered, quiet enough so the other guy wouldn't hear him.

He wasn't quiet enough though, "Excuse me? You think this is just a "Monkey Suit"?" The man, Link recalled that his name was Rowan, gasped. Link rolled his eyes, he didn't want a clothing lecture. "Yes, I suppose it is just a "Monkey Suit", but do you know why you have to wear one?"

"Oh please, enlighten me.." Link said, debating on just walking out.

Rowan pushed his glasses up, "Because you are getting married. And to our beloved Princess, none the less. Are you aware of how beautiful she's going to be on that day? You're not even going to be able to compete with her, but you must look your best so you don't embarrass her."

"I knew this already...?" Link stated, wondering what the point of that was. He knew he was being rude, but Rowan wasn't the perfect gentleman either, stabbing him and what not.

The tailor sighed, "But think about it. When everyone else is looking at her and her amazing dress...where will she be looking?" Link pondered this, but apparently he took too long because Rowan continued, "At you. Her eyes will be locked on you and no one else. She'll be looking at you for reassurance, for comfort, and to make sure she's making the right choice for the final time.

"Not that she would care at all what you're wearing in those moments. But you're going to feel the pressure. You're going to be so self conscience of yourself that you'll be glad that you're looking good in that monkey suit," Rowan said, smiling slightly. "So that's why it takes all of his for a "Monkey Suit"."

Link thought about this, and decided that Rowan was right. He hadn't thought about any of that in the way Rowan had suggested. He straightened his back, extended his arms like he was told and asked, "You ARE invited to the wedding, right?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review, but try to not be TOO harsh? :)? Me and my little brother decided to have two more chapters (INCLUDING THE WEDDING! :D) so you'll have to hold on until then. I promise I'll have them up faster than this one though!**

**But does anyone have any ideas/suggestions of what they want to see in the wedding (final) chapter? I'd love to have some help writing it! Just put your idea in a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks a lot guys! Now...go and review :)**


	18. The day before

**WOO! Look at me, updating in only a week since my last chapter! I'm really happy about that, and hopefully uou guys are too!**

**Anyways...please enjoy this chapter. Just a bunch of small-ish scene's the day before the wedding. Read on :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I still don't own The Legend of Zelda. There would be much more romance and shirtless Link if I did. ;D**

* * *

"Oi, sleeping beauty, wake up!" A voice cried and a loud series of knocks hammered on Link's door. The blonde boy bolted up from his bed, whipping his head in all directions. After coming to his senses, he reluctantly got up and opened the door.

Luke burst in, followed shortly by his wife and daughter, "You couldn't even bother to put a shirt on, huh? You're just gonna flaunt your bod in front of my wife and child? What a great host..." Luke said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Link rolled his eyes, grabbing and putting on a loose shirt, "Better?" Luke nodded approvingly. "Glad to hear it. But anyways, hey! How are you guys?" Link asked, embracing Luke, then Jill, and placing a kiss on Abby's head.

Jill answered, "Good, kind of tired. We got in late last night. The boys got us lost and Gregory was too stubborn to ask for directions," She smiled easily though. "How are you? How's castle life?"

"Busy," Link replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "So everyone's here? Have you seen Zelda yet?"

Luke, who was looking around the room with eager eyes, nodded. "Yeah, everyone's here. But no, no Zelda yet. It's okay though, we'll see her tomorrow...at your wedding!" He teased.

Link gulped, it was true. He was getting married tomorrow.

* * *

Zelda mindlessly nodded to her assistant, who was going over last minute details. She was hungry, and would like nothing better than getting some dinner. But this girl just kept talking and talking, making Zelda wonder how she breathed between monolouges.

She looked up at the door for just a second, looked back at the girl, then quickly back to the door when she realized what she saw. "Jill!" She cried, running to her friend, not caring how un-princess like it may be. Jill grinned widely at the princess before being engulfed by a hug. "Oh how are you? I missed you so much!"

"I'm great, trying not to get lost in this huge castle though. I missed you too! How's everything?" Jill asked, hugging Zelda again.

"Everything's okay...I'm starving though and haven't seen Link at all in two days," Zelda said, shrugging. Jill nodded sympathetically. "But yes, do you want to go get something to eat? When did you get here? What have you done all day? Where's Lucas? How's Abby?" After asking all those questions, Zelda felt like her assistant. She cringed at the thought.

* * *

"Goodnight your highness," A maid said, quickly curtsied, and left the room. Zelda sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. She hadn't gotten the chance to see Link at all today. She saw everyone from his town, (Michael, not seeming to understand she was engaged, was flirtier than ever.) but not her hero. She missed him terribly and wished she could just see him for a moment. She wanted to see the man she was wedding tomorrow.

Tomorrow was her wedding day. She couldn't believe it. Just the thought of her getting married to Link made her blush like a school girl. And her wedding night? Before she could dwell into too far into too many fantasies, she pushed the thought away. Zelda and Link. Link and Zelda. Together forever. King and Queen of Hyrule. Oh, she just couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly, a light tap came from her window. Ignoring it at first, Zelda continued to daydream about Link. Then another tap, and another. Zelda, slightly worried, slowly walked to her window. She slide it open and leaned out to look down. There he was. Her handsome, and oh so cliché, fiancée. He grinned up at her, shrugging his shoulder as if he knew that she was calling him cheesy.

"You know, it's supposed to be bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding," Zelda called, smiling.

"Guess I'll have to close my eyes then," Link called back, smirking, beginning to climb the wall to her window. Zelda rushed to her mirror to make sure she was presentable before sitting on a nearby chair.

Link hopped into her room, his blue eyes mischievous. He turned to the princess, who was in his arms the very next second. They hugged each other for a long moment, happy to see one another again. Link placed at kiss on her forehead when they pulled apart. "I had to see you, I missed you so much," Link explained.

Zelda smiled, holding his hands, "I missed you too, I'm glad your here. I saw everyone but you today and it killed me a bit inside," she joked. "How was your party?"

Link thought back to his bachelor party he had came from. He cringed, "Well...Ilia showed up..." He saw Zelda's face and quickly continued, "Too much drama for now. I'll explain what happened later, but for now I just want to spend some Ilia-free time with you. How was _your_ party?"

Zelda, still slightly worried about the Ilia thing, smiled, "It was good, we think Malon met her soul mate. Oh! And Impa finally ventured from the castle and joined us. Shockingly...she's a party animal..."

Link laughed, trying to imagine that, "Sounds like a good time. You'll have to tell me all about it later," He thought for a second, "But you know what you can do right now?"

"What would that be?"

Link put on his puppy-dog face, "Pretty please let me see your dress and how you look in it! Please?"

Zelda laughed and hit his shoulder, "Not a chance in the world. You're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see how I look," she said, thinking of her beautiful dress.

He pouted but quickly got over it, "I still don't know how to dance all those fancy dances of yours..." he muttered. Zelda couldn't help it, she started laughing. It wasn't even that funny but she continued to laugh. "Hey! Be nice!" Link said, faking hurt.

"Oh shush, you know I'm nice. It's just...so funny how that's what you're worried about!" Zelda said, starting to laugh all over again. Here she was, worrying about the...well, wedding night, and he was worrying about making a fool of himself on the dance floor!

Link stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old, crossing his arms. In order to show she was done laughing, Zelda kissed his cheek. That reminded Link of something, "There is one more thing I'm worried about though..." he trailed.

"And that would be?"

"You see...I'm a bit worried about the kiss at the ceremony. I haven't seen my lovely fiancée in awhile and haven't gotten to practice kissing her in an even longer time," He smirked. "Would it be okay to, you know, practice this activity? Just to make sure we're prepared, of course."

Zelda nodded her head, "Yes, I do believe you are in need of some training, hero," she whispered, leaning in. Their lips met and, as always, Zelda found herself blown away. But, again as always, it ended way too soon and they parted.

"Good practice," Link breathed.

"I do believe you are ready for tomorrow," Zelda teased, poking his stomach, "With that in mind...it's probably time for me to get my beauty sleep," She motioned towards the door, "Out you go."

Link's jaw dropped, "Not fair your highness. If you get any more beautiful I'm not going to be able to compete with you in the slightest!"

Zelda just smiled, brushed her lips against his once more, and said, "Who are you kidding Link? You wouldn't be able to compete anyways," she winked. "Goodnight hero."

Link shrugged and began climbing out of the window. Zelda heard him call out a goodnight before she laid down in her bed. She pulled the covers over her and smiled into her pillow. She looked over into the empty side of her bed and couldn't wait to see Link there tomorrow night, smiling back at her.

* * *

Link looked at himself in the mirror, fidgeting like a five year old. He was pulling at his sleeves, tugging on his collar, anything to help ease his nervousness. Today was the day. And he couldn't be any more scared.

Luke slapped a hand on his back, "Breath man. It helps," he said, reassuringly. Link nodded, taking a deep breath. Link's best friend looked handsome, dressed in the same outfit he wore to the Red Moon Festival. His dark hair was slicked back, much to his dismay, but it looked good none the less.

Link of the other hand, was decked out. Black boots, black dress pants, some kind of loose, relatively frilly white undershirts with a silver vest, and a black dress coat thing. He looked like a royal, and he pulled it off well. For once in his life Link combed his hair. Actually two maids did, and after much effort, it looked presentable enough for a king.

A young maid opened the door slowly, "Um, hello Sir Link. We are ready to begin if you are," she said softly. Link gulped, returning his gaze to the mirror.

"Come on, Link. You're ready for this. You look like a king and you're about to marry Zelda. Let's go," Luke said, nodding at his friend through the glass.

Link turned around, faced the door, and said with confidence, "Let's roll."

* * *

"Just hold still one more second," Jill muttered, playing with Zelda's hair once again. They had already spent over two hours washing, combing, curling, and styling it and now they had to attempt to put the veil on. Zelda sat patiently, having her head tugged in all directions. Finally the hands lifted from her scalp, "There! Viola!" Jill announced proudly.

Zelda stood up, stretched (thankfully) and spun around to face her friend. Jill stole the dress that Zelda had worn to the festival and wore that today, and she looked amazing

Jill just beamed at Zelda, eyeing her and her dress. "Wow," she stated.

Zelda looked into the full length mirror and almost didn't recognize the women in front of her. Her golden hair was half up and half down, soon to be covered by the veil. Her make-up was done just right, making her blue eyes seem bluer than the sky or the sea. The dress though was the best part. Long and elegant, it fit Zelda like a glove. It was perfect.

"So...how do I look?" Zelda asked, looking at Jill again.

Jill just smiled, "Like a queen."

Zelda bit her lip happily. She was nervous, yes, but happier than anyone could ever imagine. She was marrying her soul mate today, the one and only boy she would ever love. She couldn't wait to see the look on Link's face when she walked down that aisle.

* * *

Zelda paced the room, reminding herself not to bit her just done nails. She glanced at the clock on the wall, sighed, and began to pace again. Two minutes, was that really it? Only two minutes before the piano would play, she would take her fathers arm, and make her way down the aisle? Only two minutes?

She looked out of the window of the room she was in, trying to see how many people were already sitting in the church. Hundreds of royals, politicians, diplomats, and every day people had already taken their seats. They were chatting merrily among themselves, blocking Zelda's sight of the alter, and more importantly, Link. Was he there already? Or did he run away at the last second, deciding he couldn't marry her?

Zelda tried to control her breathing, taking in deep breaths, and letting them out slowly, "This isn't working!" She whispered angrily, "People always say to take deep breaths but it does nothing!"

"Problem, my dear?" Her father asked, entering the room. He was dressed in his usually king attire and looked so very happy. Zelda shook her head, embarrassed at her outburst. The kings eyes glowed when he saw her, "You look so much like your mother...I am amazed."

Zelda smiled, she was used to being told she looked like her mother, but he father couldn't of sounded happier. "Link is a lucky man. But we shouldn't keep that man waiting, now should we?" He asked as he took his daughter's arm.

Zelda nodded, it was time. The music was playing and she could see everyone stand up in their seat. She took another deep (pointless) breath, tried to control her rapid heart beat, and then the church doors were slide open.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger? Somewhat? Hope you guys liked this chapter. (Oh and when they mentioned the bacherlor and bacherlorette parties...After a suggestion from a reviewer, I decided that after I finish this story, I might make a short story based on those parties. Oh the drama that will go down!)  
**

**So I'll try and get the last chapter (sadness..) up soon. Be patient though, I want to write a really good chapter so it's an ending worth remembering. Now...go review! Please and thank you! (:**


	19. The Wedding

**OH MY GOD! It's the last chapter! I'm so happy! I mean, I'm sad because it's over, but I'm happy because I actaully finished it! But whatever, go on and read. I'll bore you some at the bottom. Go enjoy the final chapter of Just Your Basic Love Story!**

* * *

_Zelda nodded, it was time. The music was playing and she could see everyone stand up in their seat. She took another deep (pointless) breath, tried to control her rapid heart beat, and then the church doors were slide open._

Zelda felt her father squeeze her arm, trying to comfort her as she became tense. Zelda began to walk slowly with him, eyes on the royal blue carpet that lead to the alter. After calming her nerves, she looked up and saw everyone smiling at her, proud of their princess. She returned a few smiles before looking straight ahead, trying to have her eyes land on Link.

There he was. His eyes were wide with amazement and his smile was even wider. The usually piercing blue eyes he had were now softer, filled with what Zelda could only define as love. He took a deep breath as he saw her walking down the aisle, she looked so beautiful that it left him stunned.

After what seem liked an eternity, the king and princess finally reached the alter where Link stood. Zelda's father turned to her and his silver-blue eyes had tears in them as he removed her veil and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Beautiful," he whispered to her. She smiled as he shook hands with Link, then placed Zelda's hand in her fiancée's.

Link and her turned to the priest, who began his long speak, beginning with, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"You look breath-taking," Link whispered, quiet enough so the priest couldn't hear. Zelda blushed and said he looked pretty good himself to which he replied, "It's the hair. Did you know you're supposed to comb it everyday?"

Zelda tried not to laugh, "Are you aware that taking deep breaths does absolutely nothing at all?" She asked, whispering as well.

Link just smirked, "Oh well, what can you do about it?"

The two stopped talking, and began to pay attention to the ceremony. It was beautiful, the priest spoke some prayers in ancient Hyrule (Link was totally lost during them, but Zelda understood every word), and by the time of the vows, Zelda had tears in her light blue eyes.

Link was chosen to go first to recite his vows. He took a deep breath, smirked because Zelda said they were pointless, grabbed her hands, and looked her deep in the eyes, "Zelda, I have loved you since we were children. I've loved you as long as I can remember, and I plan to love you until the day I die. I stand here today, honestly terrified, in front of all these people to give myself to you in the only way I know how. Marriage. I was never one to stay in one place for long, I would travel far and wide, but I would always return to Hyrule for one reason. That reason is you. Now I have no reason to ever leave again, because I now have you forever. To which I am eternally thankful to the Goddesses. Zelda, I promise to love you for the rest of our life together. The life that starts today."

Zelda couldn't help it, a single tear fell down her face. She heard some other people in the crowd also crying, including Mirabelle, who was on the front row. Link just smiled at Zelda, whose turn it was to read her vows.

"The princess falling in love with the hero, it's such a cliche love story told by many. But this, Link, what we have, is so much more than just a tale mothers tell their children at night. Our love have changed my life completely. I once would just go around my day, not paying mind to anything. But after I fell in love with you, I noticed every small detail. And every small detail would remind me of you. Link, I love you with everything I am and possibly can be. I promise to stand by your side as your wife, your queen, and most importantly, your friend through anything that comes our way," Zelda finished, her voice cracking a bit at the end.

Link locked eyes with her, and the smile he gave her took her breath away. He was truly happy, that's what his smile said. Zelda wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she knew she had to wait until the ceremony was over.

"If any person can show just cause of why they should not be joined together...speak now, or forever hold your peace," The priest said, pausing for a moment. Everyone held their breath, and Link eyed Ilia warily, who was sitting with her arms crossed and mouth tight. When no one object, the priest continued, asking for the rings.

Ashton walked up, presenting the two golden rings, before quickly hugging Zelda and going back to his seat, The crowd aww'd and Zelda smiled at her soon-to-be-nephew. Link repeated after the priest and then slipped the little golden band onto Zelda's ring finger, grinning lopsidedly. Zelda then put the ring on Link's finger, her cheeks blushing and she began to bit herlip.

"Link Kokiri , do you take Zelda Harkinian to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" The priest asked, aiming his attention toward Link.

Link nodded, "I do."

Happiness overwhelmed Zelda. The only thing that she could think about was Link. How amazing he was, how sweet, kind, funny, and well...sexy he was. How happy she was that in just a few moments they would seal the rest of their life together with a kiss. She didn't even hear what the priest was saying, she just knew that it was her cue to say the following words, "I do."

Link smiled that smile again, and Zelda all but went weak in the knees. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Link, you may now kiss the bride," the priest announced, smiling in delight. Link leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Zelda's ear. He took her face into his hands gently before place his lips on hers.

The church went wild with cheers and applause but Zelda was only focused on the feeling of Link's warm, soft lips. She never realized this before but he tasted like peppermint. And oh, how Zelda loves the taste of peppermint.

When they parted, the claps and chants grew even louder, and Zelda just smiled and waved at everyone. Link saw his entire family, they were also now Zelda's family, in the front row, clapping the loudest along with Link's new father-in-law. Over all the commotion, Link made out Luke yelling, "Yeah buddy! OW OW!"

But Link just looked at Zelda again, and whispered in her ear, "The practice last night was definitely worth it."

* * *

The room were the reception was being held was huge, Link thought to himself as he and Zelda entered, arm-to-arm, for the first time as husband and wife. It was decorated lavishly, with royal blue and deep purple curtains draped over the white stone wall. Hundreds of people filled the round tables, all surrounding what he assumed was the dance floor. The main table was separated from the rest, while still remaining in view. Link lead his wife toward there, loving the way "his wife" sounded in his head.

She really did look amazing though. Link still couldn't believe that he had somehow ended up with this beautiful princess, he felt like he was dreaming. But he knew he wasn't, because suddenly it was announced that it was time for their first dance.

Link gulped, dancing.

"Come on hero, relax," Zelda teased, as the music began to play. He just glared at her good-naturedly, smirking slightly. "So? How does it feel to be a married man?" She asked while carefully avoiding having Link step on her toes.

Link groaned quietly "Absolutely horrible! Is it too late to get out of this mess?" Zelda just stuck her tongue out at him, so he kissed her cheek to ease any hard feelings, "I'm kidding. It feels...well, I'll letcha know after all this happiness wears off. If it ever does."

They continued dancing, talking, and teasing until the song ended and Zelda was whisked away by her father.

To Link, the night flew by. He danced with Rosie, Mirabelle, Jill, and plenty of others. He tried not to tear up at all during the king's speech just as much as he tried not to attack Luke during his speech. Even people he didn't know came up to him, just to say hello "Shark Boy", much to Zelda's entertainment. Link got his revenge for her laughing at him though, when he smashed the cake directly into her face. Revenge really is sweet, he thought to himself.

Soon the night was dying down, and slowly people began to say their good-byes and make their way home. A few people remained on the floor, including Zelda's good friend, Malon, and her alleged "soulmate", Marth. Link found the couple rather amusing to watch, for Malon had bright red hair while Marth had a blue, almost purple-ish head of hair. But eventually they said congrats one more time before making their departure.

Most of Link's family already left to take care of the kids, but Luke and Jill were still there. Jill and Zelda were talking while Luke was raiding the large table full of food one last time. Link was standing awkwardly in the corner, talking to one of Zelda's cousins who was a bit eccentric. He was telling Link, quite animatedly, about his fascination with forest fairies. Link looked around the room, desperate for someone to save him from his newest family member.

"Hey Tingle, how are things back home?" Zelda asked, coming to Link's rescue. Link shot her a grateful look before making his escape to Luke.

Zelda soon joined them, and the four young adults were soon the only people left in the once filled room. "You royal folks sure do know how to throw a pretty snazzy shindig," Luke commented, grinning at his wording.

"Yeah well it took long enough to plan," Zelda sighed, remembering the past few weeks. Link kissed her cheek, reassuring her that it was all worth it. She was going to mention how all this work wasn't needed, she would have married him in a barn for all she cared, but now was not the time.

Jill began to compliment Zelda's dress before Luke cut in, "Yeah, it's a nice dress and all but let's not get Zel to attached to it, alright? Or else Linky's never gonna be able to get it off of her tonight," He said with a wink.

Zelda flushed red and Link looked like he was going to strangle his friend. Luke just shrugged, obviously not phased by Link's threatening eyes. It did remind Zelda though, of what would be happening later tonight. She flushed again, thinking of all the scenarios she had thought of when she had a break from planning.

"Alright you two, quit that," Jill warned the boys, who had gotten into a mini wrestling match. Link released Luke from his chokehold, dusting himself off as he approached his new wife and friend. Jill smiled, pleased that they actually listened, "Well...we'll be leaving now then. It was a beautiful wedding, you guys. I'm so happy for both of you, congratulations again."

She hugged Zelda tightly and gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek. Luke whined, "We have to go? But I have so many dirty jokes I still need to embarrass them with!" Jill shot him a look and he quickly said, "Fine. Congrats, you two love birds. Don't have too much fun tonight." He kissed Zelda's cheek and shook Link's hand.

Just as their friends left, Link's hand reached for Zelda's. She turned to him and they just looked at each other for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts. They both slowly began to lean towards one another, but before their lips met, a voice interrupted, "Okay guys, I just thought of something brilliant!"

"Luke, get out of here!" Link cried, throwing the dark haired boy a rude hand gesture.

Luke looked mock offended, "Hey buddy, save this magic fingers of yours for later, don't waste it all on me!" He smirked before continuing, "But serious, you got to hear this."

"What is it?" Link asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're ready for it? I mean, my rhyming skills tend to leave people speechless sometimes."

"Just say it!"

Luke grinned, "You know what? Never mind now, you hurt my feelings. Have a nice night you two," he said before walking away.

Link turned back to Zelda, rolling his eyes. She just shrugged, smiling ,"Don't mind him. Now...where were we?" But once again, right before their lips touched, Luke called out one more thing.

"Be gentle with her Kinky Linky!"

Link groaned loudly, and was about to call something back but Zelda stopped him. She pulled his face closer, "Don't, or else he'll keep interrupting this," she said before finally kissing her husband. She'd never admit it, but she had her heart set on finding out whether or not Link's new nicknamed suited him well.

* * *

Zelda woke up the next morning wrapped in the warm arms of her blonde hero. She opened her eyes and mentally aww'ed to herself at the sight of his sleeping face. Then she mentally melted inside at the sight of his bare chest. She'd never get used to the perfectness of it, she thought. Slowly Link's eyes opened and he grinned lazily at her, murmuring a good morning.

Suddenly he laughed, causing Zelda to jump at the randomness of it. She raised her eyebrows and he just chuckled, "Nothing, I just...still can't believe we got married yesterday. It all seems so...surreal," he said, pulling her closer to him.

Zelda blushed. Partly because of what he said and partly because she realized they both weren't clothed. She pushed that thought out of her mind though before she got too carried away. She just kissed him lightly, "I know what you mean. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it too,"

They just laid there in silence for a few minutes, sometimes looking at each other and sometimes closing their eyes, and Zelda realized a few things in that time.

1. Somehow Link manage to never have morning breath, which amazed Zelda to no end.

2. Link was incredibly pleasant to wake up to. Not only was he warm, but he also was never cranky, and his face was a pretty decent sight to see first thing too.

3. Zelda would have been perfectly contempt to just stay in this bed for the rest of her life. Just feeling Link's heat radiate from his body, hearing his soft breathing, having his arms wrapped around her...She would be set for life.

4. Last night was the...

"Thank you," Link whispered, cutting off her thoughts. She just looked at him weirdly, not too sure of why he was thanking her.

"For what?"

Link didn't answer right away. Instead he brushed his fingers along Zelda's neck, causing goose bumps to appear on the areas his fingers just touched. He seemed deep in thought, as of unsure of how he was going to word it. "For being you," he said finally.

Zelda stared into his eyes, trying to make sense of his words. Why would he be thanking her for that? It wasn't like she was trying to be herself, it usually just sort of happens. He smiled, "I suppose that doesn't really make sense, does it?"

Zelda shook her head, "Nope."

Link smiled again, only raising one side of his mouth, "Right. Let me rephrase. Thank you for being you. A wonderful, amazing, stunning, lovely woman. Thank you for being so beautiful that every time I look at you, I feel as though I have to pinch myself to make sure you're real. Thank you for being so kind that not only your country adores you, but so does my little niece who can't seem to get enough of you. Thank you for being so fascinating, that even after all these years of knowing you, I still never get tired of talking to you,"

At this point Zelda didn't know how to reply, she could only smile like an idiot, but that didn't matter because Link wasn't finished. "Zelda, thank you for being worth all of it. I wasn't lying when I said I've loved you since we were kids. I always knew you were the one for me, even when I wasn't sure you knew who I was. Thank you for being so...just amazing that I held onto the smallest little bit of hope I could manage just so maybe we could be together someday. And here we are, you're stuck with me forever now so I got my hope. I just want to thank you for being you, my wife."

Zelda had tears in her eyes by now, he was just too wonderful for words. He could make her feel so warm and fuzzy inside and again she wondered how she got so lucky. Instead of pondering that statement any longer, Zelda pulled Link toward her and kissed him with everything she could. There was that taste of peppermint again, she thought gleefully to herself.

A few moments later, they pulled apart and she whispered, "I don't know if you caught on...but I was trying to fit a whole long speech about how truly perfect my husband is into that kiss."

Link chuckled, "I think I got that much out of it. But I may need a reminder later. Say it again though."

"Say what again? That you're truly perfect?" Zelda asked, cuddling closer to Link's warm body.

He shook his head, "No, the 'my husband' part'," he said.

She just smiled, he doesn't realizes how cute he is. Zelda pressed her lips against his again before whispering, "My husband."

"And not Ilia's?" He teased.

Zelda scoffed, "No way. She wishes that Kinky Linky was her husband," she teased right back. Link's face turned bright red and he began to stutter random vowel sounds before Zelda shushed him, "Don't worry. To me, you'll always be Shark Boy."

Link made a face before shrugging, "Hmm. The shark boy falling for the princess in disguise. Not exactly your basic love story...but hey, it's got some charm, right?"

* * *

**It's over. Done. Fini! What did you all think? I know, I know, the ending was sooooo cheesy but everyone loves cheese, right? That's what I thought!**

**I just want to thank you guys for making this story so much fun to write and making it all worth it. I usually get lazy and stop writing a story half way through, but because of all the amazing reviews and support I got, I finished it! **

**But come on now, you know what I'm gonna say now. _GO REVIEW_! I don't care if you log in, don't log in, do it anonymously, or WHATEVER! Just review! I want to know what you guys thought of my first story! **

**(Also, if you have nothing else to do...Go check out the first chapter of my new story Faking My Own Suicide. It's another Zelink fanfic that I'm working on.)**

**But yes, all good things must come to an end, so I gotta go and end this story. Thank you guys once again for putting up with my and my not-updating-for-a-long-time disease. It means a lot to me. Well...bye guys! Thanks for being awesome!**


End file.
